Ultima Sacerdos
by Elbereth des Neiges
Summary: Me voilà de retour avec une fic cette fois sur TLOTR. En gros, que se serait-il passé si une elfe au lourd secret s'était jointe à la Communauté et avait tout chamboulé ?
1. Le Conseil d'Elrond

_**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou me revoilà ^^ Donc de retour avec une nouvelle fic que cette fois je jure de finir ! Ca c'est sur ce chez sur !! Je précise que tous les persos et lieux de l'histoire (hormis Alana et quelques persos secondaires) appartiennent au génialissime J.R.R Tolkien; et que l'italique indique les pensées d'Alana et le gras le langage elfique. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Le Conseil d'Elrond

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Nous en sommes encore à débattre de choses aussi futiles que, par exemple, savoir s'il faut donner ou non l'anneau unique à ces lourdauds du Gondor, pendant que l'Ennemi gagne chaque jour en puissance. Qu'ils se décident donc enfin et qu'on en finisse !_

C'est alors que le Semi-Homme à l'air torturé se lève de sa petite taille et met fin au brouhaha avec ces quelques mots :

- J'emporterai l'Anneau, encore que je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se la ferme enfin, et Elrond se tourne vers lui en le transperçant de son regard d'acier.

- Fort bien Frodon. D'après ce que j'ai compris, de toute façon, cette tache vous est dévolue, et si vous ne trouvez pas ce moyen, personne ne le trouvera.

A ce moment là se lève Estel, héritier d'Isildur. Sortant son arme de son fourreau, il s'agenouille devant le hobbit (Frodon, donc) et dit :

- Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous aider, je le ferai…

Ne voulant pas être en reste, l'elfe de la Forêt Noire, le nain des montagnes et le lieutenant du Gondor se lèvent à leur tour et déclarent :

- Mon arc est votre… _Trop mignon celui-là ! Dommage que je ne puisse…_

- Et ma hache est votre… _Quoi ?! Il compte aussi s'inviter lui ? On aura tout vu !_

- Ainsi que mon épée !

C'est à ce moment qu'un deuxième hobbit bondit hors des fourrés pour se placer à côté de Frodon :

- Monsieur Frodon ne partira pas sans moi !

Elrond le regarde d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je trouve ce Semi-Homme courageux de braver ainsi ouvertement le souverain en s'invitant à un conseil privé. Pourtant, l'elfe semble heureux de cette intervention, et Sam, puisque c'est son nom, partira avec eux.

Bon, mon temps est arrivé. Je sens presque déjà leurs regards brûlants, dubitatifs et choqués se poser sur moi. Si ce n'était pour _**elle**_, je ne le ferait pas, c'est sûr !

Je redresse à mon tour et, nerveuse, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Et mes armes (_et oui, je sais me battre messieurs, prenez pas ces têtes d'abrutis_) sont votre Semi-Homme.

Silence. On entend un oiseau gazouiller dans les hautes branches d'un bouleau. Seuls Elrond et Gandalf n'ont pas l'air surpris : ils savent… Les autres, c'est limite si leur mâchoire ne touche pas le sol. On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une fille, elfe qui plus est, proposer sa vie pour une noble cause ! Gandalf me fait un clin d'œil, et se racle la gorge pour les faire réagir. Le premier à prendre la parole est le prince de Wirkwood, Legolas je crois :

- Mais ma Dame, vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est trop dangereux pour une femme de votre rang !

_Et ben si je pensais trouver un peu de soutien chez celui de mes compatriotes, c'est raté XD Il ne comprend pas que ce sera __**sa**__ dernière intervention…_

S'ensuit une autre série de délibérations pour savoir si oui ou non j'ai le droit de partir avec eux. Style ''je suis une fille, décidez tout pour moi s'il vous plaît !''

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que je ne compte pas intervenir, Elrond lève la main et intervient enfin :

- Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est à Alana de choisir ce qu'elle veut faire ? Elle a maintes fois prouvé à mon peuple qu'elle savait se battre, et elle vous sera sûrement utile. Je dirais même que c'est un grande faveur qu'elle vous fait là…

Du coup, ils se la bouclent, et se contentent de me fixer. Super, vraiment… Seul Frodon me lance un sourire timide et me dit qu'il serait honoré de faire route avec moi : _ce hobbit, faut le garder, il est super 3_

Comme personne n'ose s'opposer au souverain elfe, après une seconde intervention de ces si étranges hobbits (deux de plus s'ajoutent à notre entreprise : Pippin et Merry), celui-ci poursuit :

- Vous serez donc dix, et vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau. Sachez que rien ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne voulez aller, et que vous n'êtes liés par aucun serment.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter, et tout le monde se lève. Après les salutations d'usages, je m'éclipse aussi discrètement que possible. Seul Aragorn me remarque, et me lance un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **Bah voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, sachez que cinq autres chapitres sont déjà écris et que dans le prochain (que je pense publier dans environ une semaine), on s'attarde sur mon perso favori : Arwen -sonnez trompettes XD-. _

_Sinon, le vert est très à la mode cette saison, alors pourquoi ne pas vous mettre dans le ton en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas, ça me ferait trooop plaisir !! :D_

_Bisous bisous ^^_

_Manon 3_


	2. Arwen Undomiel

**Note de l'auteur : _Désolée, j'avais trop envie de poster XD Par contre, j'ai peur que vous n'aimiez pas trop ce chap parce qu'il s'attarde un peu trop je pense sur Arwen... Donc lisez et dites moi !!_**

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours hélas à J.R.R Tolkien !**

**RAR : déjà, merci aux reviewers (qui ne sont pas beaucoup, à mon plus grand regret), ça me motive beaucoup !**

**Merci donc à tenshiouou et coolcat (la voilà la suite XD)**

**Bisous ^^**

**Chapitre 2 : Arwen Undomiel, Etoile du Soir des elfes et Dame de Lorien et d'Imladris**

Cela fait à peu près deux semaines que le Conseil s'est déroulé, et nous partirons demain matin, à l'aube.

Hormis Aragorn qui continue à ne m'adresser la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et à me lancer des regards à faire trembler de terreur un troll, les autres membres de la Communauté m'ont à peu près acceptée : les quatre hobbits m'ont pour ainsi dire adoptée et ils me posent sans cesse milles et une questions sur moi, ma vie, mon peuple, etc. ; Gimli –le nain- n'est pas vraiment une brute sans cervelle comme je l'avais pensé au début, nous faisons même des concours de devinettes ensemble, à forces égales je dois bien l'avouer ; Gandalf me connaît depuis bien longtemps, mais il sait que mon heure approche et est toujours à l'écoute quand je me torture l'esprit avec mes questions existentielles ; quant à Legolas, s'il ne sait pas exactement qui je suis, il est toujours prêt à m'aider (ce qui ne l'empêche pas de ne manquer aucune occasion de me charrier : sous-entendu, je suis une fille et je filerais me cacher dès que j'aurais vu mon premier orque. _Pff les mecs je vous jure_ !).

J'ai presque hâte de partir tellement cette inactivité me stresse. Pourtant, maintenant que le départ est proche, je commence à me demander s'il a vraiment servit à quelque chose que je quitte ma Lorien adorée pour m'installer ici. Seule Arwen arrive à me rassurer ; et bien qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de me donner un tel ordre, je sais qu'elle souhaite que je veille sur cet humain qu'elle aime d'un amour incompréhensible ; or je ferais tout pour racheter ma dette envers elle.

Arwen Undomiel, Etoile du Soir, Dame de Lorien et d'Imladris, lueur d'espoir au plus profond des ténèbres.

Arwen, la pureté, la bonté, la douceur, la candeur, l'intelligence, la générosité, le courage aussi, incarnés.

Arwen, la beauté encore : de longs cheveux d'ébène flottant autours d'un visage angélique aux grands yeux gris, à la jolie bouche vermeille, au teint frais, aux oreilles effilées et au front lisse et sage ; un cou gracile qui surmonte un corps d'albâtre ne semblant fait que pour être vénéré ; une taille fine, des jambes longues et galbées et une peau de porcelaine. Oui, Arwen est une des plus belles créatures que la Terre du Milieu ai jamais portée, on la compare même à l'antique vierge Lúthien Tinúviel.

Arwen, la tristesse de celle qui sait aussi, car pourtant, l'impression de légèreté et de pureté innocente qu'elle dégage est quelque peu gâchée par la mélancolie qui envahi ses traits depuis quelques temps et par l'abysse infiniment triste et désabusée qui se cache au fond de ses iris scintillants.

_Ô Dame Undomiel, comme j'aimerais pouvoir faire disparaître cette peine qui assombrit votre inaltérable visage aux yeux d'argent ! Comme j'aimerais pouvoir vous rendre au quintuple tout ce que vous m'avez donné ! Et comme je désire tant pouvoir accomplir mon destin, vous qui vous battez depuis le tout début pour que j'arrive à l'accomplissement de ma quête !_

C'est d'ailleurs vers ses appartements que je me dirige en cette nuit étoilée. La plupart des elfes ainsi que tous mes compagnons sont en train de partager un dernier festin, quoiqu'ils n'aient pas vraiment le cœur de rire et de chanter. Pourtant, quand je m'arrête devant la porte d'ébène et d'argent qui mène à la chambre d'Arwen la Belle, j'entends avec surprise un rire masculin -et humain !- se mêler au sien, qui est carillon du vent dans le silence de la nuit. Rires qui s'arrêtent au moment même où je pose ma main sur le bois de la porte. Ils m'ont entendu, et j'ai soudain l'impression de commettre un sacrilège en brisant un de ces rares moment où elle oublie sa peine pour s'occuper un peu d'elle, elle qui donne tout sans rien attendre en retour. Cependant, cela ne l'empêche pas de me reconnaître et de m'inviter à entrer, malgré mon envie de n'avoir jamais été là. Lorsque je pousse timidement le battant, je m'aperçois avec horreur que son compagnon n'est autre qu'Aragorn, qui me fixe avec une hostilité non dissimulée. Je lui lance un regard d'excuse, car pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui : j'ai merdé. Au moment où je me retourne, comptant revenir plus tard, Arwen, splendide dans une robe en soie blanche et argent drapée artistiquement sur son corps d'albâtre, me demande d'une voix chantante :

- Ne part pas petite sœur : Estel s'apprêtait à rejoindre mon père, et je sais que tu veux me parler.

- Je ne…

- Ne laisse pas les remords assombrir ton cœur, ta tâche est plus importante que ce moment de plaisir volé au tourbillon de l'éternité.

Néanmoins, je sais que pour elle, il n'y a plus d'éternité, je l'ai vu et elle le sait car depuis elle ne rêve que d'accompagner la Communauté ; et cela ne rend que plus douloureuse ma honte de les avoir interrompus.

Aragorn se lève pour sortir, et arrivé à la porte, il se retourne, une flamme dans les yeux. Quand il voit le poids de ma peine dans les miens, il semble se radoucir et me lance même un faible sourire. Il aime de toute son âme Arwen Undomiel et donnerait sa vie pour elle, et en cela, il a du mal à m'en vouloir autant qu'il le voudrait car il sait qu'il en est de même pour moi.

Quand il est sorti, Arwen m'invite à m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur une banquette placée sur le balcon de marbre qui surplombe une grande partie d'Imladris.

Nous restons là un moment, en silence, à admirer une vue dont peu de mortels ont pus profiter. En suivant des yeux un rayon de lune, je tombe sur une vision étonnante pour moi : Aragorn, l'Estel des Peuples Libres, se recueille sur une tombe de marbre blanc représentant une mortelle à la mélancolique beauté. Tous les elfes ont un jour pleuré sur le tragique destin des Dúnedains, et sur celui de Gilraen, la mère d'Aragorn ; et ça me rend encore plus triste de penser que le destin de ce mortel est sûrement aussi tortueux que le mien.

Soudain, une ombre grise sort du couvert d'un arbre et débute une conversation animée dont l'écho monte vers nous : Elrond cherche encore à éviter l'inéluctable, c'est à dire cet amour impossible entre une elfe et un mortel.

Je me tourne vers Arwen, et vois avec horreur une larme, perle de cristal qui roule sur sa joue de porcelaine.

- Arwen, vous ne devriez pas pleurer. Votre choix est noble et irréprochable car il est porté par votre amour pour lui. Ne vous sentez pas déchirée entre eux deux, car même si Elrond se refuse à vous laisser abandonner le Crépuscule, il reste votre père et vous veut heureuse.

Elle m'adresse un pauvre sourire et rentre dans sa chambre s'asseoir sur son lit.

Je m'assois à ses pieds et la serre dans mes bras. Elle pose un baiser aérien sur mon front et chuchote :

- Merci petite sœur d'être là pour me rassurer. Je n'aurais pas peur demain, car je sais que deux des êtres qui comptent le plus pour moi seront ensemble, et ainsi je pourrais me concentrer sur ma plus importante mission : préparer ton instauration, car bientôt viendra le temps où tu seras initiée au Grand Secret. J'attendrais ce jour avec impatience, car il signifiera mon retour en Lorien. Vas maintenant, et pars sans crainte car nous veillons toutes sur toi.

Je me sens mal de la laisser seule, mais elle a raison : je dois y aller.

Après une dernière pression rassurante sur son bras, je me détourne et sors de ses appartements, le cœur serré.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ça vous a plu, prochain chap dans la semaine, et le neuvième et déjà en cours d'écriture !! Review pleaaaaase ^^


	3. Le départ de Fondcombe

**_Note de l'auteur : Malgrès tous mes efforts, je ne peux m'empêcher de poster aussi souvent. C'est comme une drogue pour moi, et en plus j'ai même pas l'excuse des reveiws puisque vous êtes tous des vilains sans coeur (boude dans son coin en suçant son pouce)._**

**_Sinon, comme vous allez le remarquer, je suis une grande fana d'équitation, mais je vais pas vous souler avec ça en dehors de ce chapitre normalement._**

**_Bisous ^^_**

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ de Fondcombe**

Le ciel commence à changer vaguement de teinte : c'est le signal qu'il faut nous préparer.

Je rejoins les autres dehors, près d'un grand enclos regroupant tous les magnifiques chevaux elfiques de Fondcombe. Seuls sont présents les membres de la Communauté, Elrond, Bilbon, Glorfindel et, à ma plus grande surprise, Arwen, pâle et triste, drapée dans une longue cape grise des Galadhrim.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi, et j'intercepte le sourire ironique de Legolas, qui se moque de moi pour mon retard. _Pfff._

A côté d'eux se trouvent des sacs en cuir gris. Elrond prend la parole :

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là (_rire silencieux de cet imbécile de Legolas, que je fusille du regard_), il est temps pour vous de vous mettre en route. Voici des sacs contenant des provisions pour plusieurs semaines, des vêtements de rechange, et quelques objets indispensables. Ne vous chargez pas inutilement, et laissez ici tout ce dont vous n'aurez pas utilité.

A ce moment là, Legolas se tourne vers moi et dit assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- Dans ce cas Alana, vous pouvez rester en Imladris...

Je rougis et lui balance un coup sur l'épaule. Quel macho celui-là ! Mais tellement sexy qu'on lui pardonnera…

Elrond se racle la gorge, et nous baissons tous les deux la tête, penauds. Il reprend :

- Bref. Maintenant, les elfes de Fondcombe m'ont chargé de vous dire que tous leurs vœux vous accompagnent. Ils vous offrent en plus à chacun n'importe lequel de ces fidèles coursiers. Je vous laisse le soin de choisir celui qui vous conviendra. Sachez seulement qu'aucun ne vous fera tomber, hormis si vous le faites exprès ; et qu'aucun ne vous abandonnera jamais : même si vous leur dites de revenir ici, il vous suffira de les siffler en cas de besoin et ils fileront aussi vite que le vent pour vous rejoindre.

Il s'interrompt et nous désigne de la main l'enclos. C'est réellement un grand cadeau, car nous irons bien plus vite avec de telles montures qu'avec n'importe quel coursier du Rohan, hormis peut-être le fameux Grispoil de Gandalf.

Les premiers à réagir sont Pippin et Merry, qui passent sous la barrière et foncent chacun vers un petit poney : l'un est pie bai (Sweet) et l'autre appaloosa (Candy). (1)

Sam a déjà son cher Bill, et Frodon opte pour un joli poney café au lait, Treasure.

Puis c'est au tour d'Aragorn (un grand étalon rouan (2) avec une étoile en tête qu'il appelle Fringuant) et de Legolas (un petit cheval nerveux et élancé, type PSA, à la robe isabelle (3) qu'il nomme Galant). Gimli, qui avait commencé par refuser de monter sur un cheval avant de se rendre à l'évidence, choisit un petit cheval bai rond et fort qu'il nomme Tonnerre (_il est vrai qu'à chaque pas, mon oreille exercée d'elfe distingue comme une sourde vibration du sol sous le poids de cette monture au caractère vif et emporté XD_).

Moi, depuis le début, je n'ai d'yeux que pour une splendide jument à la robe gris pommelé, à la jolie tête fine et aux yeux vifs et brillants. Elle a l'air énervée et trotte nerveusement dans tout l'enclos en fouaillant de la queue, les oreilles mobiles et les naseaux en l'air.

Je saute par dessus la barrière et, lentement, je m'approche d'elle, les yeux baissés.

- **Lààà ma belle. Calmes-toi, ouii, c'est biien,** je chuchote en elfique.

La jument me regarde, pointe ses oreilles vers moi et s'arrête face à moi. Je reprends en langage commun :

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Pas la peine de faire ta diva pour te la péter !

J'entends un bruit derrière moi et me retourne : alors que mes autres compagnons en sont encore à seller leur monture, Legolas est déjà à cheval (_lui aussi il se la pète : Galant, rien que ça !_). Avec juste une corde elfique autours de l'encolure, sans selle ni rien : de la frime pure et simple ! _En même temps, c'est ce que je comptais faire aussi XD_

- Je me disais bien que tu choisirais cette fichue jument : elle a un caractère au moins aussi horrible que toi !!

Je l'assassine du regard et enfourche d'un bond ma nouvelle copine. En plus il se permet de me tutoyer ?! Elrond, qui a suivi de loin la conversation, me lance un de ses rares demi-sourires qui viennent parfois éclairer son visage sévère :

- Legolas a raison, peu de gens ont déjà réussi à la monter, et il est vrai qu'il faut avoir un fort caractère pour se faire obéir d'elle ! Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

Je passe outre le regard satisfait du prétentieux à côté de moi et réfléchi un moment. A jument spéciale, un nom spécial :

- Espoir de l'Etoile, dis-je en lançant un regard éloquent à Arwen, qui est restée à l'extérieur de l'enclos : espoir de la revoir lors de mon initiation qui signifiera que ma mission arrive à son terme (_de plus, Estel/Etoile, ça paraît assez imagé, non ?_).

Elrond a comprit et me lance un pauvre sourire avant de se perdre quelques minutes dans les sombres pensées qui le taraudent à mon sujet. Puis il se secoue et fait signe à nos huit autres compagnons de nous rejoindre :

- Mes amis, il est maintenant grand temps de quitter Imladris. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance et retarder le plus possible la traque des Cavaliers Noirs. Adieu…

Il nous sert chacun dans ses bras, murmure quelque chose à Frodon et dépose un baiser sur mon front en disant en elfique :

**- Pars sans craintes, elles veillent sur toi ; et laisse ta fierté de côté le jour où tu te rendras compte de qui il s'agit… Mes pensées t'accompagnent dans ta quête jeune fille.**

**- Merci grand Sage, et que la déesse veille sur toi et les tiens…**

Il sourit de nouveau avec ironie et reprend le langage commun :

- Ils en auront bien besoin. Mais ça, tu as dû le voir aussi… Maintenant, vas !

D'un mot prononcé en elfique (c'est maintenant toujours comme ça que je m'adresserais à Espoir), je fais pirouetter ma jument et l'amène là où attendent Glorfindel, Bilbon et Arwen. Après quelques mots pour l'elfe et le vieil hobbit, je me tourne vers ma Dame, car même si je lui ai déjà fais mes adieux hier soir, je tiens à ce qu'elle sache que son choix est bon –que tous ses choix sont bons !- :

- Que la déesse vous soit bienfaisante Dame Arwen, et qu'elle vous indique encore la bonne voie, comme elle le fait depuis le tout début.

Ce à quoi elle répond de sa voix claire et chantante, un petit sourire éclairant son visage :

- Et qu'elle t'accompagne toujours, petite sœur de mon cœur et de mes pensées !

A ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire ce à quoi je m'étais refusée : je fond en larmes, descends de cheval et saute dans ses bras. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, car à son tour elle laissa ses larmes couler, rosée de printemps sur ses joues soyeuses.

**- Ne pleure pas petite sœur, et penses à nos retrouvailles en Lorien. Vas, et ne regardes pas en arrière.**

Je la serre une dernière fois dans mes bras et me détourne, plus parce que j'entends Aragorn s'approcher que par foi en ses paroles d'espoir.

Après de nombreuses autres embrassades plus ou moins déchirantes, l'aube commence à poindre et nous remontons à cheval pour nous mettre en route, au petit galop vers la rivière des elfes.

* * *

(1) Pour les non-initiés, 'pie bai' veut dire que le cheval est blanc avec des taches noires et brunes, et 'appaloosa' que celui-ci est tacheté (je simplifie pour ne pas passer dans le trop technique).

(2) En gros, le cheval a les poils marron noir et blanc mélangés.

(3) Là, le cheval est marron très clair, avec le bas des membres et les crins noirs (si vous saviez comme ça me tue d'écorcher ça comme ça XD).

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur : Bah voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé XD_**

**_Par contre, j'ai décidé que si j'avais pas au moins 5 reviews (ça va, c'est pas non plus objectif impossible je pense), ben j'attends deux ou trois semaines pour poster, au lieu de 5-6 jours. Nah._**

**_Donc REVIEWS !!!_**

**_Et au fait, le chapitre 12 est déjà écrit (trop galère à écrire celui-là, mais j'en suis assez fière), donc voilà._**

**_Bisous ^^_**

**_et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui les ont :D_**


	4. La colère d'Aragorn

**_Note de l'auteur : Donc voilà, je poste deux chapitres en même temps parce que : 1) le chap 5 est super court 2) je ne sais pas (comme à chaque fois que je parle d'arwen XD) si ce chapitre va vous plaire, mais il est indispensable pour comprendre enfin pourquoi Aragorn est "méchant" (ça c'est pour Lisa lol) !!_**

**_Par contre, sur les 13 chap que j'avais déjà écrits, j'en ai supprimé 8 (honte sur moi), mais heureusement pour vous, j'ai déjà eu le temps de réecrire les chap 3, 4 et 5. Mais ce sera un peu différent de ce qui était prévu au début. Milles excuses..._**

**_Sinon, merci à (et je vous fais dire que je suis trop gentille parce qu'il n'y a eu que 4 reviews, donc je devrai bouder gros vilains) :_**

**_Azilis : ouaiiis ! une fan de chevaux !! voilà la suite..._**

**_Lisa : Waouh ! TROIS reviews ! merci beaucoup, je vais arrêter de vous embêter quelques temps grâce à toi ! Donc tu vas découvrir le pourquoi du méchant Aragorn ^^ gros bisous et merci_**

**_Coolat : moi aussi j'aime ce côté différent de Legolas XD_**

**_Et pour les reviewers anonymes donc, ce serait super si vous me donniez votre mail, ce serait plus personnel (mais bon vous faites comme vous voulez )_**

**_Gros bisous ^^_**

**_PS : en gras, c'est évidemment de l'elfique, et "neth brennil" signifie "jeune demoiselle"_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La colère d'Aragorn**

Les jours passèrent, et nous n'eûmes pour le moment aucune raison de nous inquiéter : aucune attaque d'orques, aucune menace quelconque, aucun signe de vie du côté du Mordor, rien.

Pourtant, j'étais préoccupée par la colère d'Aragorn à mon égard. Il m'ignorait autant que possible, ne m'adressant la parole que pour m'ordonner de partir en éclaireuse en avant des autres. Il ne m'écoutait jamais, quand bien même il s'avérait que j'avais raison.

Cette situation me blessait : qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter pareille rancœur ? Je n'avais jamais vu le seigneur Elessar, hormis une fois en Lorien, et même là nos relations s'étaient limitées à «bonjour, comment ça va, au revoir ».

C'est pourquoi, alors que la lune pâle éclaire faiblement notre camp, je me dirige en ce moment même vers mon cher vieux Gandalf, à qui c'est le tour de monter la garde.

Il me fait un clin d'œil quand je m'assied à ses côtés, et continue à fixer l'horizon brumeux en silence. Il prend le temps de tirer une bouffée de sa pipe et de l'expirer lentement avant de me demander :

- Que vois-tu Alana ?

C'est une question rituelle entre nous, et ce depuis très longtemps. Elle fait référence à la vue perçante des elfes, mais aussi à mon propre don de voyance.

Je réponds en souriant à moitié :

- Seulement les contreforts flous et lointains des monts de l'Eregion, et plus loin encore, les vastes plaines du Pays de Dun. Et je n'ai rien 'vu' depuis notre départ d'Imladris, si ce n'est encore et encore l'œil de feu de l'ombre du Mordor.

Il acquiesce, l'air soucieux. Je reprends d'une voix hésitante :

- Gandalf, je me fais du souci : pourquoi une telle haine à mon égard de la part d'Aragorn Elessar ?

Il ne répond pas tout d'abord, puis pose enfin sur moi son regard d'acier, surplombé d'épais sourcils broussailleux :

- Aragorn m'en voudra de te l'avoir dit, mais après tout, tu as le droit de savoir. Promets-moi seulement de ne pas commettre d'acte idiot.

Je promets d'une voix prudente :

- Je promets de ne pas mettre ma vie ou celle d'un des membres de la Communauté en danger.

Il me fixe, dubitatif :

- Mouais… Enfin. Tu sais évidemment les liens qui unissent Arwen Undomiel à Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Et tu sais aussi que peu à peu, elle abandonne le Crépuscule pour lui, ce qu'Aragorn regrette éperdument. Hors, depuis qu'elle sait qu'une Communauté va se former, Arwen désire plus que tout en faire partie, bien que ses raisons soient obscures à mes yeux ; ce qui est évidemment hors de question, tu comprends bien pourquoi. On lui a donné comme principale raison qu'il n'est pas la place d'une femme dans ce périlleux voyage, raison qui ne tient plus depuis que tu es membre avec nous. Et depuis, l'Etoile du Soir dépérit dans son palais de Fondcombe, rêvant de pouvoir nous rejoindre, tout plutôt que cette attente terrifiante. Ainsi est, je pense, la cause de la colère d'Aragorn, car il estime –ce qui bien sûr est faux-, que l'étiolement d'Arwen est de ta faute.

Je pose une main sur son bras pour le faire taire. Alors la Dame d'Imladris se meurt par ma faute ? Bien que je trouve cette idée ridicule de mourir d'inquiétude ainsi, je ne peux la laisser ainsi, et pour faire ce que j'ai à faire, j'ai besoin d'une autorisation (à laquelle je ne compte pas me référer si elle me fait défaut, mais c'est pour ma conscience XD).

Je me lève et ignore le geste de mon vieil ami pour me retenir et me dirige résolument vers Aragorn, qui observe les étoiles, allongé les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il ne semble pas s'apercevoir de ma présence, et ne réagit pas non plus lorsque je m'accroupis à ses côtés et prends la parole d'une voix décidée :

- Seigneur Elessar, je viens vous demander la permission de retourner rapidement vers Fondcombe pour réparer une de mes erreurs. Je serai de retour au plus tard demain soir, avant le coucher du soleil.

Voyant qu'il ne compte pas répondre, je soupire et me lève, prête à partir quand même, quand sa voix basse résonne dans mon dos :

- Surtout Alana, ne vous sentez obligée de revenir…

_Toujours aimable celui-là… Comme s'il n'avait pas comprit la raison de mon départ précipité !_

Je l'ignore délibérément et fonce vers Estel (ben oui, en elfique, Espoir ça donne Estel) pour l'enfourcher d'un bond en lui murmurant à l'oreille les mots elfes qui la feront courir plus vite que le vent dans les arbres.

Ainsi, les quelques jours de voyage qui nous avaient fallu pour nous éloigner de Fondcombe, je les vois passer en seulement quelques heures.

* * *

En arrivant à la Dernière Maison Simple, je fais stopper ma jument. La ville qui me semblait alors pleine de vie, de chants et de poésie paraît désormais vide et en deuil. Tout est silencieux, mais quand je passe sous la Grand Arche, une colombe roucoule joyeusement. Elle est posée sur le fameux balcon.

Je descends de cheval et laisse Estel paître dans l'herbe verte, avant de m'aventurer dans le glorieux palais, m'attendant à tout instant à être arrêtée pour savoir ce que je fais ici, bien que je sois connue des elfes de mon peuple.

Pourtant, personne ne fait attention à moi. Les si joyeux elfes d'Imladris errent telles des ombres grises et effacées, tristes et mélancoliques.

Me dirigeant vers les appartement d'Arwen, je tombe soudain nez à nez (_ou plutôt nez à menton :D_) avec Elrond Peredhel que je salue timidement d'une respectueuse révérence :

- Mon Seigneur…

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là **neth brennil**_. _L'Etoile du Soir s'étiole, se fanant comme une fleur d'elanor arrachée à sa Lothlorien bien aimée. Vas, et fais ton possible.

Ainsi il me croit lui aussi coupable ! Je dois avoir l'air torturé, car il reprend d'une voix un peu adoucie :

- Tu n'es pas coupable Alana. Je pense au contraire que tu es la seule à pouvoir apaiser ses tourments...

Je le salue d'un signe de tête et reprends ma rapide marche vers la chambre d'Arwen.

Quand j'y parviens, je ne toque pas et entre directement, avant de me figer sur le seuil : la chambre est plongée dans un silence étouffant, brisé seulement par la faible respiration de l'Etoile du Soir, murmure infime dans le brouhaha de la vie.

Elle est sur la terrasse, allongée sur une profonde banquette gris perle, la colombe posée sur sa main délicate continuant son doux concert de trilles et de gazouillis mélodieux.

Quand elle me voit, son visage s'éclaire un peu, et elle tend son poignet décharné vers moi comme en une supplique silencieuse, faisant faiblement bouger le tissu autours d'elle.

Arwen Undomiel n'a plus rien de la beauté sombre et éthérée qui la faisait comparer à la légendaire vierge Lúthien Tinúviel. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène, si semblables aux miens, reposent en éventail autours de son beau visage triste. Sa peau déjà pâle d'habitude à prit une teinte blafarde et s'est tendue sur ses hautes pommettes, ses yeux gris d'argent sont entourés de profonds cernes et son visage hâve est émacié, décharné, presque sans vie.

Elle est vêtue d'une lourde robe de velours noir surpiqué d'argent, et son corps amaigri paraît minuscule à présent.

Une étoile s'éteint quand elle devrait illuminer le monde de son éclat joyeux.

Je m'assied à ses pieds et presse doucement ses mains délicates dans les miennes quand je la vois me lancer un regard inquiet :

- Je ne suis pas revenue porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Tout le monde va bien.

Elle soupire de soulagement et se rallonge contre le dossier. Un silence passe, puis elle reprend d'une voix faible et un peu rauque :

- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée petite sœur ! Je sais bien qu'à cause de moi, tout le monde s'inquiète, alors que vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de cela : regardes, même toi qui me connais bien et sais que je suis sujette à ce genre de déprime, tu accours vers moi pour me remonter le moral ! Merci Alana… J'essaye vraiment de me reprendre tu sais ; mais l'inquiétude déchire quand même mon cœur : je ne doute pas de l'amour d'Aragorn, et pourtant qui sait si quand toutes les princesses se pâmeront à ses pieds, il ne sera pas tenté d'oublier dans leurs bras aimants ? J'ai tellement qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et à toi aussi petite sœur : s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, cela signerait en plus de notre mort à tous, un deuil définitif pour moi et chacune des Neuf ! Je vous aime tellement…

On dirait qu'à chaque fois que je la vois, je ne suis bonne qu'à la faire pleurer car une larme unique roule sur sa peau de porcelaine pour atterrir sur le sol de pierre blonde à mes pieds.

Vraiment, je n'y crois pas : j'arrive, je m'excuse, elle s'excuse, elle pleure, je pleure avec elle (_et oui, même si j'ai honte de l'avouer, les larmes dévalent aussi mes joues_), tout cela tourne un peu trop à la guimauve.

Je la serre dans mes bras et appelle une elfe pour qu'elle amène des vivres : quelque chose de simple et de nourrissant, des fruits et des céréales.

Puis je fais manger Arwen comme une enfant, cuillerée par cuillerée.

Quand elle n'a plus faim, je la force à se lever et l'amène dans sa chambre jusqu'à sa coiffeuse. Déjà ses joues ont une teinte vaguement rosée, elle semble reprendre des forces et ses yeux brillent vivement au fond de ses prunelles d'argent.

Je prend une brosse et commence à démêler ses cheveux avant de la laver. Puis je la vêt d'une robe en lin bleu vif brodée d'or (_de la vie, de la joie que diable !_) avant de natter ses longs cheveux à la mode elfique : deux petites tresses qui partent des tempes pour se rejoindre en une seule plus grosse derrière, laissant le reste des mèches libres sur les épaules.

Arwen sourit avec reconnaissance quand elle voit le résultat dans le miroir.

Elle se lève sans mon aide et je la prend par le coude pour la mener jusqu'à la Salle Commune du palais de Fondcombe.

Quand elle pousse le battant, un peu hésitante, tout le monde se fige en la fixant avec incrédulité, mais aussi avec joie.

Elle agit comme si de rien n'était, et le seul geste non anodin qu'elle a, il est pour son père : elle s'agenouille à ses pieds et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Il la serre dans ses bras et lui murmure quelque chose que je peux entendre.

Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir complètement rassurée, je ne suis même pas certaine que ma visite ai servi à quelque chose à vrai dire.

Pourtant je suis détrompée par le sourire heureux que m'adresse Elrond avant de replonger son visage dans les cheveux de sa fille.

Alors, estimant ma tâche terminée, je tourne les talons et file vers Estel qui m'attend patiemment dehors. La colombe est posée sur son dos, et s'envole en poussant une dernière trille cristalline. Je souris et caresse longuement ma jument avant de remonter sur son dos et de la pousser plus doucement qu'à l'aller vers l'endroit où je pense trouver mes compagnons.

Midi est déjà passé, et je n'atteint le camp que quelques heures après le coucher du soleil. Tant pis pour ma promesse.

Je descends du dos de ma monture et lui donne du grain dans sa musette avant de la panser longuement. Puis, quand elle semble ne plus avoir besoin de moi, je la laisse après une dernière caresse et me dirige vers la souche où veille Aragorn, toujours impassible.

Cependant, je peux voir dans ses yeux l'impatience et l'espoir, et dans ma grand bonté, lui fais tout de suite part des nouvelles d'Imladris.

Quand j'ai terminé mon récit, sa seule parole est, à mon plus grand étonnement, pour mon retard. Je vois rouge et crache mes mots avec hargne :

- Comment osez-vous Estel ? Je n'étais pas obligée de retourner là-bas ? Vous pourriez au moins me remercier pour cela ? !

- Vous n'étiez pas obligée, et pourtant vous l'avez fait, ce qui démontre votre sens de l'honneur et votre amitié pour l'Etoile du Soir. Et je vous en remercie de tout mon cœur, soyez-en sûre. Si je vous demandais la raison de votre retard, c'était seulement pour vérifier que vous n'aviez pas eu de problèmes en route. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous avez longuement chevauché aujourd'hui. Je prendrai votre tour de garde.

Je me radoucis instantanément devant son ton humble et m'excuse sincèrement de mon emportement, avant de suivre son conseil et d'aller me coucher.

Avant de m'endormir, j'ai le temps de voir le clin d'œil lancé par Gandalf, mais aussi le regard étrange que Legolas pose sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que déjà le sommeil m'emporte.

Demain est un autre jour, qui apportera sans nuls doutes son lot de problèmes et d'inquiétudes.


	5. La Chute de Gandalf le Gris

**_Note de l'auteur : voilà donc mon chapitre tout court XD_**

**_Mais le prochain est prévu pour dimanche ou lundi normalement, ou plus tôt si vous êtes gentils (sous entendu, je veux des reviews LOL)_**

**_Bisous^^_**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : La Chute de Gandalf le Gris

De nombreux jours sont passés depuis mon retour en Imladris.

Aujourd'hui, au bas du Caradhras, nous pouvons tous sentir le désespoir nous envahir : après une ascension laborieuse, il est évident que la route par dessus les monts est impossible à poursuivre.

Pourtant, plus grande encore est notre inquiétude lorsque Gandalf décide que nous passerons par-dessous, par les antiques Portes de la Moria. Nous avons tous déjà entendu parler des mines maudites, et un tourbillon noir de terreur, d'horreur et d'épouvante mêlées envahi notre cœur. Enfin, tous peut-être sauf Gimli le nain, qui nous tanne depuis le début pour retourner dans la demeure de ses ancêtres.

Mais pour le moment, la lassitude et la fatigue sont telles que nous nous endormons, serrés les uns contre les autres. Personne ne songe aux tours de garde, et je tombe dans un profond sommeil réparateur à peine ma tête est-elle tombée sur les genoux de Legolas, qui passe son bras autours de mes épaules dans un vain espoir de nous réchauffer.

Des tourments que nous a apporté notre périple souterrain, je ne parlerai pas, la douleur est trop grande encore dans mon cœur meurtri. Sachez seulement notre peine à abandonner nos fidèles montures elfiques, celle de Gimli et Frodon devant le tombeau de Balin, et surtout notre terreur dévastatrice devant le Balrog du Morgoth. Et enfin, rage et désespoir : la Chute de Gandalf le Gris.

**_Début du Flash Back_**

_Il fait nuit, et le ciel est parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. Sous la pleine lune, je veille, car c'est mon tour de garde._

_Je ne sourcille pas quand Gandalf vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il me demande d'une voix grave :_

_- Que penses-tu de notre itinéraire Alana ?_

_Je réponds d'une voix accusatrice :_

_- Vous savez très bien que je suis totalement réprobatrice Gandalf. Il ne faut pas passer par les mines maudites de la Moria. Vous tomberez, je l'ai vu aussi clairement que je vous vois._

_- Cela sera-t-il un bien ou un mal pour les Peuples Libres ?_

_Il n'a même pas réagi à l'annonce de sa mort. Mais là, j'hésite, car la vision n'est pas très claire :_

_- Et bien… Ce sera un très grand bien jusqu'à un certain point, mais il s'en suivra certains mals qui pourraient peut-être mettre en péril l'accomplissement de la quête de Frodon. Tout est encore flou pour moi, et ce tant que les Valars le souhaiteront._

_Il réfléchi longuement à mes paroles, puis déclare d'une voix décidée :_

_- Tu as été sincère avec moi Alana, et je t'en remercie. Néanmoins, nous irons quand même par-dessous les monts. J'en ai décidé ainsi._

_Il se lève et s'apprête à me quitter quand je professe d'une voix triste :_

_- Alors cela marquera la fin de l'espoir que nous avions placé en vous Gandalf. Vous tomberez comme je l'ai dis, et les Valars décideront de votre sort. Puisse la déesse vous protéger, et tous les dieux des Peuples Libres avec elle. Adieu mon ami…_

_Il se retourne vers moi et répond à voix basse :_

_- Si tel est mon destin, je ne puis l'infléchir désormais. Adieu Alana. Tu seras l'espoir de la Terre du Milieu, et s'il doit en être ainsi, je ne serais pas mort en vain._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Ainsi, tel que je l'avais prédis, Gandalf le Gris est tombé, et mon cœur saigne de ne plus sentir sa présence près de moi.


	6. Le soleil se couche en Lothlorien

**_Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt, mais étant donné que c'était la fin des vacances, je me suis dis que ce serait mieux pour après la rentrée. Donc voilà un nouveau chap. Sachez qu'à l'origine, j'avais "rêvé" les chaps 1, 4, 6, 7 et 8. Alors même si j'ai du modifier des choses à cause de ma suppression accidentelle, voilà à peu près ce dont je me souviens. De plus, je précise que le chap 13 est déjà en cours d'écriture, donc vous ne manquerez pas de lecture XD_**

**_Enfin, merci à :_**

**_Azilis : Ben voilà la suite, grâce à tes supplications acharnées =D et merci pour le compliment, moi aussi je trouve (sans pour autant me lancer des fleurs) que mon écriture a changée ! Bisous ^^_**

**_Lisa :C'est une -agréable bien sûr- manie chez toi de poster une demie dizaine de reviews pour chaque chapitres ?! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et à bientôt ! Bizz _**

**_Voilà, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine (ou ptr avant, ça dépend de vous...)_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le soleil se couche en Lothlorien

C'est Aragorn qui nous tire de l'état d'hébétement dans lequel nous a plongé la disparition de notre ami Gandalf :

- Mes amis, je partage votre peine et je la respecte, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là sous peine de voir anéantis tous les efforts de Gandalf pour nous faire avancer vers le Mordor. Levez-vous et partons sur le champ. Si nous parvenons jusqu'au couvert des arbres sacrés de la Lorien, nous pourrons alors pleurer convenablement notre vieil ami et guide.

Bien que cela m'en coûte, je sais qu'il a raison : déjà on entend une sourde rumeur monter des entrailles de la terre, car les orques arrivent. Il nous faut partir, et vite, car sans nos chevaux d'Imladris, notre vitesse de déplacement va considérablement diminuer. Au bout de quelques miles, même Gimli regrette son cher Tonnerre !

Heureusement, après quelques heures de marche active, nous arrivons enfin à l'orée de la Forêt d'Or.

_Oh ! Comme mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à la vue de ces bois immortels ! Quel dommage que ce soit l'hiver et que je ne puisse m'attarder pour chanter et danser à la gloire passée de cette glorieuse forêt et de la vierge Nimrodel la Belle ! Mais comme je suis heureuse de retrouver le bruit du vent dans les arbres ; celui de Nimrodel, la rivière d'argent et le murmure de la magie de mon lieu d'enfance ! Béni soit ce jour où je retrouve enfin ma maison !_

Et à côté de moi, je vois Legolas, dont les joues rosies et le souffle court montre son égal bonheur à retrouver les terres de ses ancêtres.

Le temps de pleurer dignement Gandalf n'est pas encore venu, car aujourd'hui est un jour de fête pour mon ami et moi. Je sais qu'il pense la même chose car il se jette tout d'un coup sur moi pour me faire rouler avec lui dans la Nimrodel (_**NDA : vous vous attendiez à autre chose hein, avouez !!! [rire sadique et caverneux]**_). Le froid mordant de la rivière me secoue et fait remonter en moi les instincts sauvages, voire bestiaux, que les elfes ont gardés enfouis en eux depuis une époque plus ancienne que la naissance de la Lothlorien. Une partie de moi qui a gardé un peu de sa raison se demande avec inquiétude ce que vont penser les autres à nous voir batifoler comme des louveteaux excités dans cette eau à plusieurs degrés en dessous de zéro, mais elle disparaît presque aussitôt avec la fièvre qui s'empare de moi. Bientôt, nous nous mettons à nous poursuivre d'arbres en arbres en riant de ce rire argentin propre à ceux de ma race. Soudain, un éclat de rire rauque se joint à ceux, cristallins, de Legolas et moi : je suis assise sur son torse, mon poignard sur sa gorge et Gimli profite de ce moment pour se moquer de son rival :

- Félicitations Dame Alana : vous avez enfin fais taire ce prétentieux aux oreilles pointues !

En me voyant hausser un sourcil, il rougit et se reprend :

- Je veux dire qu'il semblait se croire bien supérieur du fait de sa race, mais vos oreilles vous vont très bien vous savez…

Je lui souris pour lui montrer que j'ai comprit, et d'un saut en arrière, je descends de la branche où Legolas et moi étions perché : notre proximité devenait gênante, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il lui vienne des idées.

Quand tout le monde est installé pour la soirée, je vais m'asseoir à côté de Legolas près du feu qui brille faiblement au centre du camp. Aragorn, lui, est assis plus loin, sur une branche qui surplombe la rivière, car c'est à son tour de veiller. Il à l'air torturé et triture d'une main quelque chose sur sa poitrine. En forçant un peu ma vue, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de l'Etoile de Soir, le bijou offert par Arwen à son unique amour. Je m'aperçois alors du poids qui pèse sur ses jeunes épaules (jeunes à mes yeux car j'ai plus de dix fois son âge, encore que je sois plus jeune qu'Arwen) : il est l'un des derniers Dúnedains, héritiers du trône d'Isildur, et il lui appartient de protéger le destin des hommes, tout en restant fidèle à celle vers qui se tournent toutes ses pensées, Arwen Undomiel, Etoile du Soir des elfes, Dame d'Imladris et de Lorien. En cet instant, je le respecte vraiment.

Me voyant perdue dans mes sombres pensées, Legolas me balance un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïe ! Ca va pas la tête ??

- Je veux une revanche ! Tu m'as pris par surprise tout à l'heure et c'est pas juste.

- Gamin !

- Tricheuse !

Et nous voilà repartis dans une course poursuite à travers les arbres, même si, malgré cette douce folie qui nous envahi, nous ne nous éloignons pas trop et veillons à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Soudain, je me fige : Legolas est penché au dessus de moi, ses yeux scintillants réfléchissants sur moi les rayons de la lune et ses lèvres beaucoup trop proches des miennes à mon goût. Ne voulant pas le blesser par un refus clair et net, je le repousse avec espièglerie et susurre :

- Si tu veux m'embrasser, il faudra m'attraper !

Et d'un bond, je lui échappe et disparaît dans un fourré.

Pendant qu'il me cherche en riant, je remarque qu'Aragorn nous suit des yeux depuis le début, et je m'en veux de le laisser ainsi, seul et triste. Je me dirige silencieusement vers lui pour éviter Legolas et, me plaçant sur une branche au-dessus de lui, lui demande :

- Ne voudriez-vous pas venir jouer avec nous Estel ? Cela vous détendrait.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et l'espace d'un instant, je suis sûre qu'il va accepter. Pourtant, il semble se raviser et répond :

- Merci Alana, mais je préfère vous observer tous les deux.

Au moment où je vais insister, j'entends Legolas qui approche. Je fais signe à Aragorn de ne rien dire et file me cacher plus haut dans l'arbre. Aussi, quand mon ami s'adresse au Rôdeur, je ne manque rien de la conversation…

- Tu devrais venir avec nous Aragorn.

- Ton amie vient de me le proposer, mais heureusement pour toi, j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui en veux encore ??

Cette fois, il semble surpris et réponds avec vivacité :

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais que je vous laisse seuls, étant donné que l'enjeu est un baiser…

Ce à quoi l'elfe réponde, un brin moqueur :

- A ta place, je ne m'en inquiéterai pas : elle est aussi vive qu'un écureuil effarouché mais…

- … il suffit que la proie se laisse charmer pour qu'elle tombe entre les griffes du chasseur ! termine Aragorn.

Du haut de mon perchoir, je retiens de justesse une protestation outrée : c'est donc ainsi que cet humain rustaud me voit ? Comme une simple "chose", une proie offerte au bon vouloir du premier mec qui aura besoin de se détendre ? Heureusement, Legolas, fidèle, me défend avec une éloquence qui me surprend moi-même.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi de la Dame de Lorien ! Chez mon peuple, elle est plus respectée que n'importe laquelle d'entre nous -hormis peut-être la Dame de Lumière-, même qu'Arwen Undomiel ! Et si peu de gens, et même aucun mâle, ne sait vraiment qui elle est, il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne, même au plus vil et au plus abject d'entre nous (si tant est qu'un tel elfe existe), de lui porter préjudice ! Ne t'avises surtout pas de parler ainsi devant elle ou l'un de ses amis, car héritier d'Isildur ou non, tu ne verrais pas le jour se lever !

Il termine sa tirade un peu essoufflé, et j'en viendrais presque à penser qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, à le voir ainsi rabrouer son ami avec une telle verve.

Aragorn ne répond pas ; je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est convaincu ou seulement dubitatif.

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparaît au loin, dans un ciel rougit par le soleil couchant, un cygne cendré au front ceint d'une gemme étincelante. Cet oiseau sacré, tous les elfes le connaissent : il s'agit de Lumen (_**NDA : pour les non-latinistes, **__lumen, inis, n : la lumière__** en latin ^^**_), le messager ailé d'Arwen.


	7. Il fait nuit en Lothlorien

_**NDA : ****Coucou ! Donc grâce aux supplications de certaines adorables lectrices qui se reconnaitront, voilà un nouveau chap ! Je n'en suis pas très fière car après avoir dû le reécrire -comme beaucoup d'autres malheureusement- suite à ma suppression accientelle, je le trouve cent fois moins bien que l'original : Arwen à l'air du débauchée et Alana d'une prude effarouchée. Bref ... XD**_

**_Sinon, merci milles fois à :_**

**_Lisa : _****_Merci beaucoup pour tout tes commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir ^^ rassures-toi, je ne compte pas tomber dans le lemon total !! bisous_**

_**Azilis : Merci à toi aussi !! Ca fait vraiment du bien d'être encouragée par de si fidèles lectrices !! Et pour Legolas, je sens que tu vas bientôt m'en vouloir un peu, genre vers le chapitre 13 (je dis ça mais c'est pour le suspence LOL, sinon tu verras bien) !! gros bisous à toi aussi **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Il fait nuit en Lothlorien**

_[C'est à ce moment là qu'apparait au loin, dans un ciel rougit par le soleil couchant, un cygne cendré au front ceint d'une gemme étincelante. Cet oiseau sacré, tous les elfes le connaissent : il s'agit de Lumen (**NDA : pour les non-latinistes, **lumen, inis, n : la lumière** en latin ^^**), le messager ailé d'Arwen.]_

Aussitôt, mes deux compagnons et moi nous figeons, attendant l'arrivée du splendide volatile. Je ne sais pas pour qui il vient, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'Aragorn tremble d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles de sa bien aimée.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'est vers le sommet de l'arbre que le cygne se dirige.

_Eh ben il est trop dégouté parce que le message est pour moi ! Nananananèreuuuuh ! _

Quand Lumen se pose à côté de moi, je me décale pour lui faire de la place et lui caresse respectueusement le sommet du crâne (_**NDA :****est-ce possible de caresser quelque chose respectueusement ? et ben oui, car je l'ai décidé ainsi =D**_), puis me penche pour détacher de son cou le ruban d'argent enroulé autours d'un parchemin. Une fois cela fait, le grand cygne me donne un affectueux coup de tête puis, dans un grand battement d'ailes, reprend son envol et file vers le Nord sans un regard pour Aragorn.

Je descends de ma branche pour aller m'asseoir près de mes deux compagnons éberlués. J'hésite à ouvrir le message : et si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle ?

C'est finalement Legolas qui décide pour moi en m'arrachant le parchemin des mains. Avant que je ne puisse seulement protester, il a déjà parcouru la lettre et, rougissant jusques aux oreilles, me la redonne d'un air affreusement gêné.

Lorsque j'ai lu à mon tour, je suis obligée de recommencer tellement ce qu'Arwen me demande me semble irréel.

Pourtant, tout est bien écrit là, sous mes yeux, d'une écriture fine et élégante tracée à l'encre bleu nuit. Voici le message tel que je suis en train de le lire pour la troisième fois :

_C__hère petite sœur,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que tous les membres de la __C__ommunauté, et que votre long périple se passe de la meilleure façon possible._

_I__ci, on s'active pour pouvoir partir avant le réel début de la guerre. _

_L__e peuple d'__I__mladris se prépare à quitter la __T__erre du __M__ilieu pour les __H__avres __G__ris et les __T__erres __I__mmortelles. __M__on père veut que je parte avec eux, car il compte les rejoindre plus tard, mais il est évident que je compte rester ! _

_N__éanmoins, bien que je m'en veuille, j'aimerais que tu considère une requête de ma part. __J__e t'ai déjà fais part de mes craintes concernant __A__ragorn._

_C__'est pourquoi je prends mon courage à deux mains pour te demander un service qui, je le sais, te semblera étonnant de ma part. _

_A__lana, je voudrais que, si tu pensais __A__ragorn sur le point de "succomber" à la tentation, tu fasses ton possible pour éviter cela. Sans être plus explicite, je ne pense pas toute fois que cela te fasse aller jusqu'à rompre ton serment. A toi de voir..._

_S__i cependant tu refuses, saches que je ne t'en tiendrai absolument pas rigueur ; car je considère cela juste comme un -énorme- service demandé à une amie._

_M__illes mercis d'avance_

_J__e t'embrasse_

_Ø__ A__rwen __Ø_

Je reste ainsi un moment, choquée. Comment Arwen peut-elle seulement envisager de me demander cela alors qu'elle est elle-même au courant pour le Grand Secret ?????

Aussi, quand Legolas pose une main inquiète sur mon épaule, je me retourne d'un bond, le regard furibond, et une dague pointée contre sa gorge. Puis honteuse, je souffle :

- Désolée … Je ne voulais pas… Je suis un peu tendue je crois.

Alors que je compte sauter par terre, c'est au tour d'Aragorn de prendre la parole :

- Attends (_depuis quand on se tutoie espèce d'idiot ?_) ! Arwen ne t'as donc pas chargée d'un message pour moi ? Ne pense-t-elle plus à moi ?

Alors j'explose. Je sais que je suis injuste et que mon énervement est dû en grande partie au stress, mais là, je n'en peux plus et j'ai besoin de dire ce que je pense. Je crache d'une voix acide :

- Bien sûr que si elle pense à toi ! Elle ne pense même qu'à toi ! Si tu veux tout savoir, elle m'a même demandé, à moi, de coucher avec toi pour pas que tu la trompe avec une autre ! Alors qu'elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas, car tu n'es pas celui que j'ai choisi… Elle le sait et pourtant, elle est prête à changer le destin des Peuples Libres pour toi ! Alors NON, elle n'a pas laissé de "message" pour toi, et tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin pour connaître l'étendue de son amour pour toi. En vérité, je pense que tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ne mériterait même pas un seul regard de l'Etoile du Soir.

Je me tais enfin en me demandant si je ne suis pas allée trop loin. Un peu en retrait, Legolas garde le silence, et je ne peux voir son visage, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Quand à Aragorn, ses yeux étincellent de fureur, et c'est d'une voix méprisante qu'il me répond :

- Tu n'es qu'une fillette qui se prend trop au sérieux Alana. Qui es-tu pour pouvoir me juger ainsi ? Tu ne sais rien des pensées d'Arwen, tu ne l'a vue que quelques jours, au plus quelques années, et tu te penses mieux placée que moi pour parler de ses désirs ? Je suis sûr que tu as menti par rapport à ce message, mais quand bien même j'aurais besoin de toi pour… ça, tu te crois encore trop supérieure pour t'abaisser à partager la couche de l'Héritier d'Isildur ! Je plains sincèrement ceux qui t'ont aimé, car coucher avec toi et ton sale caractère doit laisser des traces. Tu as été sincère et m'as dis ce que tu pensais de moi, à mon tour de vider mon cœur : pour moi, tu n'es qu'une gamine complètement tarée qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge, sans aucune fidélité ni sens de l'honneur !

Je reste scotchée sur place (_en même temps, quand on se trouve sur une branche avec deux personnes, il vaut mieux pas trop gesticuler dans tous les sens … XD_). Je sais qu'il ne sait pas (_que nous savons que vous savez XDXDXD bon j'arrête mes délires promis !_) qui je suis mais quand même !

Là, je sens vraiment que la nuit va tourner au concours de la diatribe la plus mémorable et blessante … Ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée d'ailleurs… _Alana, ne te fais pas plus tordue que tu ne l'es déjà… Respire et fous lui une tarte dans la gueule, puis va te coucher !!_

* * *

_**NDA :**__** Méchant Aragorn =D**_

_** Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide toujours beaucoup !! **_

**_Prochain chap en fin de semaine, ou peut-être avant qui sait... Bisous ^^_**


	8. L'aube pointe en Lothlorien

_**NDA :****Donc suite aux supplications d'Azilis, voilà un nouveau chap qui va je pense beaucoup vous plaire...**_

_**Azilis : ****Bah tu vas être déçue quand tu vas voir un Aragorn gentil alors ^^ Sinon merci pour tes reviews, mais je te rappelle que tu m'avais dit 10 XD Et "ultima sacerdos" veut normalement dire (c'est du latin, donc faut quand même suposer que je me suis pas trompée) "la dernière/l'ultime prêtresse". Tu verras pourquoi au chapitre 12. Voilà, bisous ^^**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : L'aube pointe en Lothlorien**

_[Là, je sens vraiment que la nuit va tourner au concours de la diatribe la plus mémorable et blessante … Ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée d'ailleurs… Alana, ne te fais pas plus tordue que tu ne l'es déjà…. Respire et fous lui une tarte dans la gueule, puis va te coucher !!] _

D'un bond, je suis sur lui, ma dague ressortie du fourreau et pointée sur sa gorge. Une perle de sang coule le long de son cou jusqu'au bijou d'Arwen, qui scintille faiblement sous la lune pâle.

Je prend une grande inspiration et assène d'une voix dangereusement calme, essayant de garder un minimum de calme :

- Je devrais te tuer pour m'avoir parlé ainsi, et si je ne le fais pas, ce n'est que par égard pour Arwen. Tu me traites de gamine, de fillette ; mais sais-tu seulement quel âge j'ai ? J'ai plus de dix fois ton âge petit humain et j'ai tout fait, tout vu. J'ai commis et vu des atrocités inimaginables ; j'ai été torturée sans répit par les sbires de Saroumane ; j'ai tué, j'ai soigné ; j'ai appris ; j'ai créé et j'ai détruis ; j'ai parcouru en long et en large la Terre du Milieu, et même le Mordor ; j'ai gagné la haine ou le respect partout où j'allais, et désormais j'ai partout ma place, et pourtant nulle part. Tu m'insultes en parlant de ma vertu perdue et de mon honneur, car je suis une vierge de presque milles ans, et c'est la seule chose pure qu'il me reste désormais. J'espère pour toi que tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de m'adresser la parole jeune Rôdeur, ou la prochaine fois il t'en coûtera plus que quelques gouttes de sang arrachées à la vie.

Je stoppe le flot de parole qui me vient déjà aux lèvres, car je ne compte pas non plus tout lui révéler. D'une flexion de jambes, je saute en arrière et disparaît dans l'ombre. Mon dernier aperçu d'eux est le regard inquiet de Legolas. Pourquoi cet air là ? Je ne compte de toute façon pas rester plus longtemps avec eux, et bientôt ma seule vision est celle des mellyrn qui défilent à toute vitesse devant mes yeux.

Quand tout signe des neuf compagnons que j'ai laissé derrière moi disparaît à mes sens, je stoppe enfin ma course effrénée et regarde autours de moi pour voir où j'ai atterris. Je me trouve dans une sorte de petite clairière entourée des troncs gracieux et argentés des mellyrn. Au centre, un imposant rocher blanc, d'où s'écoule une petite cascade d'eau chantante qui atterrit en suite dans un grand bassin naturel juste avant de disparaître sous terre un peu plus loin. Le fond est clair, parsemé de galets ronds, mais devient progressivement plus sombre à mesure que l'on s'approche du centre, plus profond.

J'ai vraiment de la chance : enfin l'occasion de me laver de toute la crasse du voyage !

Rapidement, j'ôte mes vêtements, puis me laisse glisser dans l'eau, qui contrairement à ce que je pensais, n'est pas froide mais tiède, presque chaude.

Je plonge du gros rocher, et ne remonte que de longues minutes plus tard, quand l'air commence à manquer. Je frotte vigoureusement mon corps et mes cheveux dans l'eau claire, essayant par la même occasion de débarrasser mes muscles de la tension accumulée.

Puis je sors à demi mon corps de l'eau afin d'attraper le petit peigne de nacre dont je ne me sépare jamais, gardé dans une poche intérieure, et me mets à démêler la masse de cheveux d'ébène poussant sur mon crâne : tâche ardue XD

En même temps, j'observe d'un œil critique mes vêtements de voyage que je n'ai pas quittés depuis notre départ d'Imladris : une fine tunique gris argenté aux manches évasées à partir du coude ; un épais gilet de cuir gris perle, sans manches et avec de multiples poches intérieur ; un pantalon moulant gris foncé cette fois et une paire de bottes noires qui montent jusqu'aux genoux. Le tout raidi par la boue, le sang séché et les feuilles et épines qui se sont prises dedans. Ah, et aussi une pointe de flèche d'orque fichée dans mon gilet.

La cause amenant la conséquence, je sors à nouveau de l'eau et lave à grande eau mes vêtements souillés, avant de les étendre sur l'herbe odorante pour les faire sécher.

Je replonge au fond de l'eau, cette fois uniquement par plaisir. Quand je remonte, je suis surprise d'entendre une voix prudente s'adresser à moi :

- Puis-je pénétrer dans cette clairière sans être sûr d'être criblé de flèches ?

Legolas.

- Vu ma mauvaise humeur apparente, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas venir me déranger lorsque je suis nue sous les rayons de la lune ?

- Ou peut-être que j'ai tellement envie d'admirer ton corps de rêve que je ne pense pas aux conséquences ?

- Peut-être…

Je tressaille en sentant deux bras musclés se refermer autours de moi, et remarque avec une certaine gène qu'il est torse nu.

Legolas demande d'une voix sensuelle :

- Je ne sais pas si tu as déversé toute ta colère tout à l'heure, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis tout à fait disposer à te réconforter de mon mieux…

- Legolas !

Je suis outrée : n'est il donc venu que pour profiter de moi ?

Il reprend plus tendrement :

- Je plaisantais bien sûr ! Mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là…

Je ne réponds pas mais me détends enfin, pour la première fois depuis mon départ de Lorien. Le remarquant, il me serre plus fort contre son torse et murmure à mon oreille :

- Tu es si intriguante Alana… Si belle, forte, et pourtant si fragile …

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment ?, je demande, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Bien sûr. Douterais-tu de toi ?

- Non, mais je suis si lasse de tout, si désabusée depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai du mal à trouver en moi un raison de vivre autre que mon destin de sacrifiée.

Un ange passe, le silence seulement troublé par le vent dans les feuilles d'argent.

Legolas frotte doucement son nez contre le point sensible derrière mon oreille, et me souffle d'une voix ferme :

- Tu penses trop Lany. Tu devrais profiter de la vie, t'épanouir comme la rose au soleil au lieu de te torturer l'esprit avec des questions existentielles.

Comme je ne réponds pas, guère convaincue, et il reprend d'une voix douce et tendre, presque timide :

- Si je t'embrasse, vas-tu essayer de me tuer ?

Je me fige instantanément. Dois-je renier tout ce en quoi je crois, quitte à finir –avant de mourir- enchaînée à cet elfe que je ne connais que depuis quelques jours ? Ou plutôt reprendre le masque froid et impénétrable que j'essaye de maintenir depuis que je l'ai rencontré ?

Soudain, je suis lasse de toujours me battre contre moi-même pour empêcher tout sentiment d'atteindre mon cœur. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'amour, le désir ou juste la solitude qui me pousse vers lui, mais je sais au moins que malgré ses taquineries à mon égard, il a toujours été là pour moi, avec son sourire ravageur et ses yeux turquoise, couleur de la Mer, piquetés d'or.

Après une dernière hésitation, je penche la tête en arrière et pose mes lèvres sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire ; et je murmure contre sa peau douce, enfin décidée, le faisant trembler sous mon souffle :

- S'il te plaît, embrasses-moi Legolas. Montres-moi que tout n'est pas que souffrance en ces terres de l'Est.

Alors il me retourne contre lui et m'emprisonne de nouveau dans son étreinte protectrice avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Feu d'artifice derrière mes yeux, explosion de sensations dans tout mon corps ! Je ferme les yeux et m'accroche à son cou, tandis qu'il force délicatement la barrière de mes lèvres pour entraîner nos langues dans une danse endiablée.

Nous ne nous arrêtons que bien plus tard, alors que la lune pâlit devant l'approche discrète de la Soleil **_(1). _**

Il détourne obligeamment les yeux lorsque je sors de l'eau pour remettre mes vêtements, secs maintenant, puis vient s'allonger avec moi sur l'herbe humide de rosée. Il passe son bras autours de mes épaules, protecteur et possessif. J'éclate de rire devant son sourire paresseux : personne ne penserait qu'il peut être en quelques secondes sur le qui-vive, prêt à en découdre avec ses ennemis !

Il rouvre les yeux et me fusille du regard :

- C'est ça, moques-toi de moi maintenant ! Tu feras moins la fière quand Estel te demanderas des comptes après l'humiliation que tu lui as fait subir !

Je sursaute violemment quand les souvenirs affluent à mon esprit engourdi : je viens de me rappeler mes actes d'il y a quelques heures. Honte sur moi d'avoir porté la main sur l'héritier d'Isildur. Je souffle d'une voix blanche :

- Je l'aurais bien mérité. Par les Valar, Legolas qu'ai-je fais ?

Je bondis sur mes jambes et plante un baiser sur son front en déclarant :

- Il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'Aragorn.

Puis je file vers le camp lointain.

Quand j'y arrive, je m'aperçois que c'est manifestement à Gimli de veiller. _Décidément, je joue de malchance ce soir XD_

Je lui saute littéralement dessus avant de plaquer ma main sur la bouche afin qu'il ne donne pas l'alarme :

- Chut maître Nain ! Ce n'est que moi, Alana…

Il hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a comprit, et je le relâche aussitôt, avant de m'excuser rapidement.

Puis je me dirige résolument vers l'endroit où est couché Aragorn. Il ne semble pas me prêter attention, mais je sens qu'il est tendu de tout son être. Je m'agenouille gracieusement en face de lui de sorte que le feu près de nous éclaire brillamment mon visage.

Je remarque alors la plaie que j'ai ouverte sur sa gorge : manifestement, il n'a pas prit le temps de la guérir car elle suinte encore d'une manière assez inquiétante.

J'ignore délibérément son imperceptible mouvement de recul lorsque je pose le bout de mes doigts sur la blessure, et murmure une incantation quasi inaudible pour des oreilles humaines.

Quand je retire ma main, l'entaille à disparu et seule une fine cicatrice rose subsiste :

- Elle disparaîtra au bout de quelques jours.

Il incline la tête en remerciement, sans cesser de me fixer silencieusement.

Je prend mon courage à deux mains et commence d'une voix hésitante :

- Ecoutez, je sais que certaines choses ne s'oublient pas, mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser. De tout ce que je vous ai dit, et de ce que j'ai fais aussi. Vraiment.

- … … …

- Je …

- Je n'ai rien à pardonner Alana. Je vous ai insultée sans raisons et sans vous connaître, et vous avez répliqué. C'est tout à fait normal, et si l'on ne peut l'oublier, on peut au moins repartir sur de bonnes bases.

- Je … Vous avez raison. Merci.

Alors il fait tomber son masque de guerrier impitoyable et sans sentiments et m'attire vers lui pour me serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle. _Frères d'armes._

- Envers et contre tout Alana. Tu as gagné mon respect et mon amitié aujourd'hui.

_Merde, j'ai dû penser à voix haute =D_

Le tutoiement est venu tout seul, comme une évidence.

Nous entendons alors une exclamation étouffée : Legolas vient manifestement d'arriver, et trouver la fille qu'il vient d'embrasser à moitié couchée sur le torse de son meilleur ami à l'air de ne pas trop lui plaire. Il s'avance déjà, le visage impénétrable et la main posé sur le pommeau de son épée, mais une voix claire et musicale qui nous fait sursauter et réveille les autres retentit alors :

- Qui êtes vous, et que faites vous dans le royaume de Celeborn le Sage et de Galadriel la Belle ?

Trois elfes sautent alors de l'arbre où ils étaient perchés, leurs longs cheveux scintillants sous la Soleil timide du matin.

Je pousse un cri de surprise découvrant leur identité.

_**(1) Rappel : pour les elfes, le soleil est un astre féminin ^^ **_

* * *

**_NDA : Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Prochain chap ce week-end ou en début de semaine. Bisous ^^_**

**_Manon_**


	9. Le jour se lève et l'espoir avec lui

_**NDA :Coucou ^^ Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Celles qui attendaient Haldir seront je pense plus heureuses que les amoureuses de Legolas ...**_

_**Lisa :Contente de te revoir parmi nous, et super heureuse que ça te plaise =D Gros bisous **_

**_Azilis : _****_Voilà enfin Haldir ^^ Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, et merci pour les reviews promises ... J'attends d'ailleurs tes chaps à toi =) Bisous bisous_**

**_Gros bisous à tout le monde, si vous saviez comme je vous aime (noooon, ne partez pas en courant !!)_**

**_PS : j'aimerais beaucoup atteindre les 50 reviews d'ici le chapitre 10... A vous de voir si vous voulez la suite (du chantage ?? meuuuuh non...)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Le jour se lève, et l'espoir avec lui**

_[__Nous entendons alors une exclamation étouffée : Legolas vient manifestement d'arriver, et trouver la fille qu'il vient d'embrasser à moitié couchée sur le torse de son meilleur ami à l'air de ne pas trop lui plaire. Il s'avance déjà, le visage impénétrable et la main posé sur le pommeau de son épée, mais une voix claire et musicale qui nous fait sursauter et réveille les autres retentit alors :_

_- __Qui êtes vous, et que faites vous dans le royaume de Celeborn le Sage et de Galadriel la Belle ?_

_Trois elfes sautent alors de l__'arbre où ils étaient perchés, leurs longs cheveux scintillants sous la Soleil timide du matin._

_Je pousse un cri de surp__rise découvrant leur identité.]_

Je connais ces trois elfes depuis ma plus tendre enfance : il s'agit du Gardien de la Marche de Lorien, Haldir, et de ses deux frère Rúmil et Oraphïn. J'ai parcouru la forêt en long et en large avec eux et les deux fils d'Elrond Peredhel, Elladan et Elrohir.

Haldir a de longs cheveux blond argenté, de magnifiques yeux gris et un corps souple et musclé forgé par des siècles de garde. Rúmil et Oraphïn ont quant à eux les cheveux du même blond cendré, mais sinon, ils sont différents : les yeux de Rúmil sont vert pâle et ceux d'Oraphïn bleu foncé, et ce dernier est légèrement plus grand et massif que son cadet mince et élancé.

Quand ils m'entendent, ils se retournent d'un bloc vers moi, leur visage s'illuminant instantanément lorsqu'ils me reconnaissent à leur tour :

- Oh Aly, comme tu nous a manqué !

Je fonce vers eux, le visage bouleversé et les larmes coulant à ma plus grande honte le long de mes joues.

**- ****Mes yeux voient avec joie…**

**- ****… et mes mains touchent avec plaisir !**, terminent-ils en chœur, en me serrant dans leurs bras, m'étouffant presque.

C'est quand Haldir commença à mordiller la pointe si sensible de mon oreille, me faisant pousser contre mon gré un très audible gémissement de plaisir que je mets fin aux effusions.

**- ****Nous sommes en public je vous rappelle, et vous avez du travail. Plus tard nous célébrerons nos retrouvailles**, je chuchote discrètement.

Aussitôt ils se reprennent et pendant que je remets de l'ordre dans ma tenue et mes cheveux (_bien la peine de perdre vingt minutes à les démêler hier soir =S_), ils commencent une discussion animée avec le reste de mes compagnons. Je surprends un coup d'œil en coin de Legolas et rougit, gênée.

S'ensuit alors tout un débat –inutile d'après moi- pour savoir si Gimli peut ou non pénétrer plus loin dans le Bois Doré jusqu'à Caras Galadhon. J'ai appris durant mon voyage à apprécier le maître Nain et à le respecter, et c'est ce que je dis à Haldir d'une voix ferme. De plus, le fils de Gloin n'est il pas membre comme nous de la Communauté ?

Excédé, le Gardien de la Marche tranche d'une voix autoritaire :

- Le Nain ira jusqu'à la Dame de Lumière qui décidera de son sort, mais il gardera les yeux bandés durant le trajet.

Je proteste énergiquement, et Aragorn propose finalement de bander les yeux des neuf compagnons. Rúmil s'insurge alors à son tour, quoique dans un Langage Commun un peu hésitant :

- Mais nous ne pouvons tout de même pas bander les yeux d'Alana ! Ce serait de toute façon complètement idiot vu qu'elle connaît la Lothlorien comme une biche reconnaît son faon ! Elle a passé toute sa jeunesse dans les arbres et les grottes où nous…

Il rougit soudainement au souvenir lointain de ce que nous faisions dans ces fameuses grottes, et je pique un fard à mon tour. Mes compagnons me regardent, intrigués, mais ne posent heureusement pas de question.

Finalement, après un nouveau débat, il est enfin décidé que tous les membres de la Communauté garderont les yeux bandés jusqu'à Caras Galadhon. Quelle perte de temps !

Ainsi, c'est sans rien voir que nous progressons rapidement vers le cœur de la forêt. Haldir me tient par le coude pour m'éviter de tomber, ce qui est idiot vu que je suis une elfe de Lorien moi aussi. Mais bon. Les hommes restent des hommes !!

Tout à coup, d'une voix autoritaire, mon ami fait stopper le groupe : un quelqu'un approche.

Ce n'est en fait qu'un messager des Seigneurs des Galadhrim : Galadriel sait qui et ce qu'est chacun étrangers, et ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir les yeux bandés.

En l'apprenant, les trois elfes se précipitent aussitôt vers nous pour nous rendre la vue, s'inclinant particulièrement devant Gimli, qui grommelle dans sa barbe.

Et nous reprenons, beaucoup plus joyeux à présent, notre marche rapide vers la Cité des Arbres.

Ce n'est que plus tard, alors que je converse avec entrain à l'avant avec Aragorn et Haldir, que je m'aperçois de l'absence de Legolas. Surprise, je me retourne vers le reste de la troupe et le trouve enfin, marchant, le visage fermé, à l'écart des autres.

Je m'arrête et attends qu'il me rejoigne, puis demande doucement :

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous mon ami ?

- Alors c'est ça maintenant ? Je suis ton ami ?, attaque-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Je le regarde, interloquée. Mais qu'a-t-il donc ?

- Bien sûr que tu es mon ami ! En douterais-tu ?

Puis je crois comprendre : ce matin, il m'a vue dans les bras d'Aragorn et il doit penser que «mon ami » signifie que je regrette de l'avoir embrassé. Mais quel idiot !

- Serais-tu jaloux Legolas ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire cela.

Et il reprend sa marche, le visage impénétrable et les lèvres pincées dans une moue de dégout.

Bon, manifestement ce n'était pas ça. Pfff, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me gave sur le coup !!!

Je me mets à courir pour rattraper les autres et passe devant lui sans un regard. Qu'il boude s'il le souhaite après tout !

Et je reprends ma conversation sur la croissance de l'**elanor** et de la **niphredil** avec mes deux amis (_enfin, un très vieil ami et un qui date de ce matin =D_).

Enfin –je dis ça pour les hobbits évidemment-, nous nous arrêtons pour faire une pause.

Je me rends compte alors du lieu où nous nous trouvons : **Cerin Amroth**, le tertre sacré.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'émerveillement, et le remarquant, Haldir propose à Frodon, Sam et moi-même de monter jusqu'au sommet de la colline.

Quand (_avec un peu de mal XD_) les hobbits parviennent enfin en haut du **talan **d'observation, je m'y hisse à mon tour avec légèreté.

Je pousse un soupir de plaisir : revoir enfin la Lothlorien dans toute sa splendeur, même si ce n'est pas la première fois, est pour moi le plus beau cadeau que me donne la nature.

Sans un mot, parce qu'il a comprit, Haldir passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre en silence contre lui. On aurait pu observer la forêt se réveiller pendant des heures, mais l'estomac gargouillant de Sam nous tire de notre rêverie, et éclatant de rire en chœur, nous faisons redescendre les deux petits hobbits.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous repartons d'un bon pas vers le centre du **Naith**.

Bientôt, je sens quelque chose me tirer par la manche (_fière ! mes vêtements sont propres à présent !! LOL_) : c'est Merry qui voudrait me parler en privé. J'accepte sans hésiter, car je suis littéralement folle de ce joli hobbit aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux vert amande. Il est en tous temps si curieux de tout, posant un tas de questions intéressantes et semblant toujours si mignon, innocent et pur que cela en serait un supplice pour les ombres du Mordor !

Quand tous nos amis nous ont dépassés, il me demande d'une voix fluette et accusatrice, quoique que triste :

- Dame Alana, vous n'allez pas nous quitter, hein ? Je veux dire, vous serez toujours avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

Ça me brise le cœur de le voir ainsi, si proche de la vérité. Mais comment le rassurer sans lui mentir effrontément ? Je m'accroupis pour être à son niveau et pose délicatement mes mains sur ses petites épaules :

- Cher petit cœur, je ne peux rien te promettre en ces temps de guerre, mais quand bien même il m'arriverait malheur, je te jure que je serais toujours dans vos cœurs et vos pensées, pour vous protéger si les Valar le permettent.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse et ça fait très cucul, mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux, et si Merry ne semble pas dupe, il ne proteste pas et me plante un baiser sur la joue avant de courir en rougissant rejoindre ses copains.

Je me redresse en soupirant, mais me fige en apercevant Legolas qui me fixe tristement. Je vois avec horreur une larme unique rouler sur sa joue, comme la pluie d'Elbereth dans le ciel orageux **(1).**

Je m'approche de lui et il m'ouvre ses bras en silence. Je me blottis contre lui et il dit contre mes cheveux :

- Pardon.

Je ne réponds pas, c'est inutile et il le sait. Puis il place mon visage dans ses mains en coupe et pose une multitude de baisers partout sur mon visage avant que, impatiente, je ne prenne les commandes et l'embrasse avec fougue. Je sens distinctement son sourire satisfait contre mes lèvres.

Quand ses mains commencent à vagabonder un peu trop librement sous ma tunique, je l'arrête doucement et souffle :

- Bientôt, je te promets…

Il soupire de frustration mais ne réplique pas.

Alors je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et déclare avec espièglerie :

- Le premier arrivé !

Et je pars en courant sans attendre la réponse. Quand il me rattrape, il prend ma main et nous continuons notre course joyeuse à travers le Naith.

Levant la tête, j'aperçois la Soleil qui perce maintenant avec éclat les branches enchevêtrées des **mellyrn** pour nous éclairer de ses rayons bienfaisants.

Le jour se lève, et l'espoir avec lui.

**

* * *

**

(1) Référence à une croyance qui dit que la pluie est en fait les larmes de la magnifique Elbereth, tout comme le soleil rouge signifie que le sang a coulé, ou rose quand un amour unique vient d'être révélé…

_**NDA :donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'en suis actuellement à 13 chapitres et le prochain et pour ce week-end je pense. REVIEWS ^^**_


	10. Caras Galadhon

**Chapitre 10 : Caras Galadhon**

_[__Alors je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et déclare avec espièglerie :_

_- Le premier arrivé !_

_Et je pars en courant sans attendre la réponse. Quand il me rattrape, il prend ma main et nous continuons notre course joyeuse à travers le Naith. _

_Levant la tête, j'aperçois la Soleil qui perce maintenant avec éclat les branches enchevêtrées des mellyrn pour nous éclairer de ses rayons bienfaisants._

_Le jour se lève, et l'espoir avec lui.]_

* * *

Legolas et moi arrivons finalement bien avant les autres aux portes de la Cité des Galadhrim.

Du coup, on patiente sous le couvert ombragé des arbres le temps qu'ils nous rejoignent.

Quand ils sont là, nous apprenons avec effarement que notre présence auprès des Seigneurs de Lorien est requise immédiatement. C'est Gimli, évidemment, qui exprime tout haut ce que nous pensions tous tout bas :

- Mais les elfes sont-ils donc tous si égocentriques qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que les simples mortels comme nous puissions être fatigué de ne pas s'être véritablement reposé depuis des semaines ? Et nous faut-il encore escalader des arbres pour nous prosterner devant eux ? Ne pourrions nous donc pas prendre un peu de repos avant ?!

Je comprends sa colère et sa fatigue, car même Legolas, Aragorn et moi ressentons la lassitude dans nos jambes. Et pourtant, c'est un fait, il est de notre devoir d'aller saluer Celeborn et Galadriel à notre arrivée à Caras Galadhon.

A la pensée de revoir mes protecteurs, je sens une énergie nouvelle en moi et m'attaque à l'ascension avec vigueur.

Je ne me rends compte de mon erreur qu'arrivée au sommet. Je suis seule et j'hésite sur le seuil.

C'est alors qu'une voix douce, amusée et bien connue résonne à l'intérieur :

- N'entreras donc tu point, et devrons nous attendre encore longtemps pour te serrer dans nos bras jeune **elleth **?

Je sursaute et tombe en avant, glissant sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à m'étaler lamentablement aux pieds des deux souverains. Je rougis comme une pivoine, mais Celeborn descend de son trône et me relève d'une main, le regard compatissant.

**- Mes yeux voient avec joie mon Seigneur** …

**- … et mes mains touchent avec plaisir ma fille**, termine-t-il en m'étreignant avec force.

Il m'a toujours appelée ainsi, même du temps de Celebrîan la Vaillante. Et je le considère d'ailleurs comme un père.

Puis je me tourne vers Galadriel, qui après les salutations d'usage me serre à son tour dans ses bras en murmurant à mon oreille :

**- Le Bois Doré semblait bien triste sans toi, Alana. Et je sais qu'Haldir et ses frères pensent la même chose, tout comme une bonne partie du peuple des arbres. As-tu déjà choisi ton Elu ? Je suis sûre que nombre d'ellyn seraient ravis de …**

Je la coupe, gênée :

**- Je n'ai choisi personne ma Dame. Il n'est pas encore temps.**

Elle acquiesce, amusée :

**- Oui, il est vrai. Mais…**

C'est à ce moment que mon cher petit Merry passe la tête dans la salle en demandant d'une voix forte et railleuse :

- Pouvons-nous entrer nobles Seigneurs, avant que nos cher amis elfes ne chutent la tête la première ? …

En effet Legolas, Haldir, Rúmil et Oraphïn sont penchés vers nous, tendant avidement l'oreille, mais deviennent cramoisis quand Galadriel pose sur eux son regard de saphir :

- Mais bien sûr, entrez nobles invités ! **Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes jeunes gens**, termine-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse à l'attention des curieux, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

S'ensuit alors une vive discussion, où les deux souverains de Lorien apprennent avec une immense tristesse la chute du Mithrandir, le Pèlerin Gris. Puis Galadriel tape dans ses mains, faisant accourir deux jeunes ellyth. Elle s'adresse d'abord à celle qui possède de longs cheveux raides et blonds :

- Anya, pourrais-tu mener nos hôtes jusqu'aux **telain** des invités ? Ils sont fatigués et méritent le repos. Alana, tu logeras avec les Neuf comme avant, d'accord ?, demande-t-elle ensuite à mon attention.

Nous acquiesçons toutes les deux, et la fameuse Anya fait signe à mes amis de la suivre.

Perdant toute retenue, l'autre **elleth** se jette sur moi :

- Oh Lany, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Cette elfe au visage anguleux et aux lourdes ondulations cuivrées se nomme Brisí et c'est ma meilleure amie. Si vous voulez tout savoir, son surnom est Brisí-plus-grosse-commère-que-moi-tu-meurs, ce qui résume assez bien son caractère…

Elle reprend la parole d'une voix hachée, me serrant dans ses bras presque à m'étouffer :

- Tu es partie comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans même me dire où tu allais ! C'est Galadriel qui m'a dit que tu nous quittais pour Fondcombe, et que c'était ton destin. Je voulais te rejoindre, mais Haldir aussi, et on s'est disputés, et du coup on n'a pas pu, et tu sais il doit vraiment t'aimer parce qu'il était prêt à m'attacher à un arbre et…

Je la coupe en riant et lui plante deux bises sur la joue. Cette bonne vieille Brisí, que ferais-je sans elle ?

La Dame de Lumière prend alors la parole en souriant affectueusement :

- Brisí, tu devrais amener Alana jusqu'à sa chambre parce qu'elle va bientôt tomber de fatigue. Vous parlerez plus tard.

Mon amie rougit, embarrassée, et acquiesce timidement avant de me prendre par le coude et de m'entraîner à travers la Cité. Nous parvenons finalement au sommet d'un **mallorne** jusqu'à la porte de mon ancien **talan** et j'entre avec impatience dans une grande chambre blanche, parme et argentée.

A peine le temps de vérifier si rien n'a changé que je tombe sur mon lit dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

- Lany, réveilles-toi : elles arrivent !!!

C'est la voix paniquée de Brisí qui me réveille en sursaut.

Le sommeil chez les elfes est rare, mais il nous laisse alertes et en pleine forme.

Aussi, il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour réaliser où je suis et ce que je dois faire.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et demande :

- On va où ? Il ne faut pas qu'elles me trouvent !

- A la Grande Source. Tu dois te laver et elles n'iront pas te chercher là bas.

J'agrippe son bras et la tire hors du talan et fonce vers les bains de Caras Galadhon. Il s'agit d'une source chaude naturelle qui s'écoule dans un immense bassin de marbre, la vapeur formant un écran pour préserver l'intimité des baigneurs ; toute fois, les femmes et les hommes ont des horaires différents.

Comme je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, juste que j'ai dormi toute la nuit, je n'ai plus qu'à prier ! XD

Bientôt, Brisí et moi sommes dans l'eau bouillonnante, nous éclaboussant en riant.

Je suis si heureuse d'enfin retrouver ma Cité et mes amis !

Quand mon amie se jette sur moi en riant pour essayer de me noyer, je plonge au fond de l'eau et nage rapidement hors de sa portée. Je ne remonte que lorsque je manque d'air, et me heurte à ce moment au dos de quelqu'un.

_Putain c'est bien mon jour ! De tout ceux qui sont en Lothlorien, il fallait évidemment que je tombe sur Legolas ! _

Il se retourne, et réprime un cri de stupeur quand il me reconnaît. Je sais que l'eau est profonde et la vapeur épaisse ; et que par conséquence il ne peut rien voir en dessous de mes épaules, mais je plaque mes mains sur ma poitrine dans un réflexe idiot.

Il me dévisage, gêné, puis dit d'une voix étrange et prudente :

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait du monde. De toute façon, je m'apprêtais à sortir de l'eau.

Et il se détourne et nage vers le bord lointain du bassin. Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Je ne compte pas le laisser partir comme ça :

- Legolas, attends ! Tu ne m'as même pas dis bonjour pour commencer !

Et je me jette à son cou pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. D'abord réticent, il répond bientôt à mon baiser avec autant de fougue. Puis, détachant ses lèvres des miennes, il passe sa langue sur la pointe si sensible de mon oreille, me faisant gémir autant de plaisir que de honte en repensant à Haldir. Mais il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et susurre d'une voix rauque :

- Bonjour…

Je reprend possession de sa bouche et il me prend dans ses bras. Je me fige soudainement quand ses mains descendent le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes reins, et le sentant, il soupire de frustration :

- Lany, ne me laisseras-tu donc jamais te toucher sans te braquer complètement et inexplicablement ?

C'est à mon tour de soupirer, mais cette fois de lassitude :

- Si tu savais comme je souffre de savoir que si je te donnais, ce ne serait que pour te reprendre plus encore ! Et pourtant, avec le temps, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me convaincre moi-même, et je sens que bientôt, je serai trop égoïste pour avoir la force de te résister comme il le faudrait. Mais si les Valar, le veulent, alors ce sera pour le solstice d'été. Je te le promets…

D'abord surpris par mes paroles, il replonge ensuite son visage dans mes cheveux :

- J'aime quand tu es égoïste !

Je redresse la tête et lui lance un sourire mutin en effleurant dans l'eau sombre son membre gonflé de désir. Il pousse un gémissement et halète :

- Si tu continue ainsi mon cher cœur, je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre si longtemps…

Et il replonge sur ma bouche, mordant au passage ma lèvre inférieure.

- Eh bien je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !

Ce n'est autre que Brisí, pas pudique pour un sou et les poings sur les hanches, qui me fusille du regard :

- Leur interrogatoire ne sera rien à côté du mien Lany, car tu m'as caché ton amour pour… euh…

- Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil de la Forêt Noire.

C'est lui qui a parlé, passant un bras protecteur et possessif autours de ma taille. Je ne dis rien, mortifiée : de l'amour, est-ce vraiment cela que j'éprouve pour Legolas ?

Je coupe leur affrontement silencieux d'une voix blanche :

- Nous devrions y aller Brisí…

- Très bien, mais saches, jeune prince, que si tu fais du mal à mon amie, tu mourras sous ma lame.

La voix est légère, mais mon ami remarque la menace couverte, et après avoir détaillé du regard la silhouette fine mais musclée de la jeune elleth, il acquiesce sans dire un mot.

Devant son regard étonné, je suis prise de remords et lui plante un baiser rassurant sur le front :

- Ce n'est rien **nîn elvellon**.

- … Et bien dans ce cas, je vais rester encore un peu. A ce soir au banquet…

Quand nous sommes enroulées dans d'épaisses serviettes blanches, je réagis enfin :

- Brisí, quel est ce banquet dont Legolas parlait ?

- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? Les Seigneurs de Lorien organisent un banquet en l'honneur de la Communauté. Avec ton anniversaire et celui de Legolas, la forêt va longtemps résonner de nos rires !

- L'anniversaire de Legolas ?

- Tu ne savais pas qu'il est né le même jour que toi, celui de solstice d'été ? Vous aurez milles ans en même temps.

Avant même que j'ai le temps de digérer toutes ces informations, elle m'agrippe le bras et reprend d'une voix excitée, le regard sadique :

- En attendant, je n'ai que quelques heures pour te métamorphoser complètement. Aller, magnes-toi, et retourne dans ton **talan**. Je dois récupérer quelque chose chez Cathyalie…

* * *

**NDA : Ben gros bisous, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	11. Les Dix, le retour

**_NDA : Coucou, désolée pour le retard mais disons que j'étais pas très motivée par le manque évident de reviews XD_**

**_Sinon, ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue même si les dix (neuf + Alana) sont très importantes, comme vous le verrez dans le prochain chap intitulé "Révélations". _**

**_Voilà, bisous à toutes et sachez qu'une review, c'est comme avoir Orlando Bloom ou Viggo Mortensen ou qui vous voulez avec vous pendant un temps illimité (non ce n'est pas un fantasme (:)_**

**_A la semaine prochaine ^^ (possibilité de teaser...)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Les Dix, le retour

- Arrêtes de te tortiller comme ça ou je serais obligée de tout recommencer !, me menace d'une voix agacée Brisí, en m'assénant une claque sur la nuque.

Aussitôt, je me fige et arrête quasiment de respirer. Cela fait bien deux heures que je suis assise devant ma coiffeuse (dont le miroir a été occulté par mon amie), et à vrai dire j'en ai un peu marre. Pfff, tout ça pour un banquet de quelques heures. Si encore je me mariais, d'accord, mais il ne s'agit que d'une fête de bienvenue en l'honneur de la Communauté !

Finalement, elle soupire de satisfaction et me tire par le bras jusqu'au grand miroir en pied de ma chambre.

Je reste muette en regardant dans la glace.

Une jeune fille mince et svelte m'observe avec réserve. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène sont entrelacés de fils d'argent et relevés sur sa nuque, laissant deux mèches ondulées encadrer son beau visage pâle. Ses grands yeux bleu vif sont écarquillés de stupeur, accentués par un trait de khôl noir et un nuage de fard sombre, et ses lèvres pulpeuses sont vaguement rosées. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe de lin bleu gris (et donc parfaitement assortie à ses yeux), rehaussée d'argent aux manches, à l'encolure et à l'ourlet ; et elle est chaussée de souliers d'argent.

Cette fille est magnifique.

Cette fille, c'est moi.

Je saute au coup de Brisí pour la remercier, et elle m'écarte en riant :

- Fais gaffe, tu vas te décoiffer !

Puis elle me scrute avec une moue critique :

- Ils vont tous tomber à tes pieds Lany. M'en laisseras-tu quand même quelques uns ?

Je la fixe sans répondre pendant une minute ou deux. Le temps passe, puis nous éclatons de rire de concert, sans pouvoir nous arrêter : mon amie est resplendissante dans une robe framboise qui épouse parfaitement ses jolies formes, et sa cascade de boucles cuivrées rebondit dans son dos à chacun de ses pas.

Cela me fait repenser à tous les paris qu'on faisait, plus jeunes, sur le nombres de garçons séduis à chacune des fêtes. Quelle époque lointaine et bienheureuse … !

C'est ainsi que nous trouvent nos amies, à glousser comme des adolescentes humaines bourrées d'hormones sur le tapis soyeux de ma chambre.

En les apercevant, je me fige et flanque un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Brisí.

- Aïeuuuuuuh ! ! ! Mais ça va pas ?!

Elle s'immobilise à son tour en voyant les filles nous scruter, impassibles.

Elles sont là, sur le seuil de mon talan, un air contrarié peint sur leurs beaux visages.

- Est-ce ainsi que tu as été élevée Alana ? Ma foi, il va nous falloir rectifier tout cela.

Celle qui a parlé secoue sa crinière rousse avec mauvaise humeur.

Je ne sais pas si elles sont sérieuses ou non jusqu'à ce que, devant ma mine désappointée, elles éclatent de rire en chœur.

Je me joint à elles, des larmes de joie à mes yeux, et me jette dans leurs bras.

Cela fait tellement de bien de les retrouver enfin !

Il y a là avec moi : (_**NDA : les noms en gras et entre tirets sont la signification en elfique, mais ils sortent uniquement de mon esprit tordu XD**_)

_ Kirá -**Lueur d'Espoir**- C'est cette jeune fille petite et menue, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux yeux d'émeraude qui a parlé la première tout à l'heure. Elle a un fort caractère mais aussi un cœur d'or allié à une grande compassion ; c'est une cavalière intrépide et une archer émérite : elle est même allée jusqu'au Chaos de Glace et en est revenue vivante.

_ Dyllawn –**Lame de Cristal**- Elle possède des cheveux mi-longs couleur caramel et des yeux bleus très clairs. C'est une elfe qui adore rire et s'amuser, toujours optimiste, d'une mauvaise foi extraordinaire et d'un humour unique, cynique, audacieux et éhonté. C'est un peu le clown de notre groupe. C'est la plus jeune, et contrairement à nous, elle n'est pas née en Lorien mais aux Havres Gris. Pourtant, elle s'est extrêmement bien intégrée. A vrai dire, c'est bien d'elle dont je suis la plus proche, même si j'adore Brisí. On a partagé bien des fous rires dans notre enfance, toujours les premières à faire les meilleures bêtises, les glorieuses dont on se souvient longtemps après.

_ Selena –**Larmes de Sang**- C'est une elfe très étrange : de grands yeux noirs, des cheveux aussi sombres qui tombent jusqu'à ses chevilles, une peau de marbre et des lèvres rouge sang. Elle est tout de même très douce, gentille et réfléchie ; on dit qu'elle a aimé et a été aimée de Saroumane le Blanc avant d'essayer de le tuer lors de sa trahison : depuis, elle n'a plus jamais parlé. Tout comme Galadriel, quoique dans une moindre mesure, elle possède le glorieux don de télépathie.

_ Irína **Tindomerel (1)** –**Perle du Rossignol**- Cette splendide **elleth** possède un corps de déesse, une cascade de mèches dorées et de jolis yeux couleur saphir. Malheureusement pour la gent masculine, elle s'est vouée au célibat après le décès de son amant lors de la dernière guerre contre Sauron. Depuis, elle a prit les armes et passe beaucoup de temps avec Haldir et ses gardiens à la frontière de la Lothlorien, ne manquant pas une occasion de se venger de ceux qui lui ont pris son unique amour. Elle parle aux animaux et se plaît à méditer dans la forêt en chantant avec les oiseaux du Bois d'Or.

_ Cathyalie –**Ombre de Lune**- Elle aime passionnément de son compagnon (**Flèche Vive**), qui le lui rend bien, et souvent leur **talan** résonne de leurs rires et du bruit de leurs ébats. Elle a des yeux étonnants, sans doute uniques : immenses, en amande, d'un violet intense et profond piqueté d'or et d'argent, et bordés d'épais cils. Ses cheveux bouclés et sombres flottent derrière elle en un long ruban brun, et sa taille fine est soulignée par des courbes aguicheuses. Elle est douée d'un don certain pour la peinture, la poésie et la musique, mais c'est surtout par ses talents de couturière qu'elle se distingue chez les notre.

_ Swan –**Chante-Pluie**- Elle est une des rares **ellyth** de notre génération à avoir conçu des enfants. Elle aime d'un amour infini son compagnon et leurs bébés, et sa voix cristalline est réputée chez tous ceux de notre race pour sa pureté et sa musicalité. Ses courtes boucles d'or forment un halo solaire autour de son visage en cœur, et ses jolis yeux noisettes pétillent de malice et de joie.

_ Athénaë –**Eau de Roche**- Ses cheveux d'argent sont torsadés en une longue natte soyeuse et ses yeux gris clair contiennent une grande sagesse. Nous la nommons entre nous ''Platon'' (_**NDA : je sais que ce n'est pas du tout la même époque, mais rappelez-vous qu'Alana est une visionneuse**_) car elle se pose d'incessantes questions existentielles du genre « Qui suis-je ? », « Que fais-je dans ce monde et quel est mon destin ? », « Sachant qu'un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes et une tartine sur son côté beurré, que se passera-t-il si j'attache la tartine sur le dos du chat ? ». Et celles qu'elle affectionne particulièrement : « Pourquoi Alana a-t-elle été choisie à sa naissance alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal vu qu'elle n'était pas née ? » et « Alana est-elle condamnée définitivement ou nous sert-il à quelque chose de prier Elbereth pour son salut ? », etc. Elle se torture vraiment l'esprit pour rien si vous voulez mon avis, mais on l'adore et elle est toujours prête à aider et conseiller.

Quand Cathyalie reprend enfin son souffle, elle me demande d'une voix curieuse :

- Qu'as-tu fais durant ton absence Lany, et que s'est-il passé dans le monde extérieur ces derniers temps ?

Aussitôt, les filles se posent sur des coussins, en cercle autours de moi, et je commence mon récit avec patience.

Quand j'ai terminé, elles reprennent la parole toutes en même temps (sauf Selena évidemment, qui se contente de sourire d'un air indulgent) pour commenter mes dires.

Elles sont mitigées à propos d'Aragorn, mais tout en connaissant la prophétie qui fera de lui le roi Elessar du Gondor, elles s'interrogent sur l'avenir d'Arwen la Belle en Terre du Milieu lorsque les siens seront au-delà de la Mer. Seule Irína semble complètement approbatrice : elle a connu l'âme sœur et l'a perdue ensuite, et sait ce que la vie sans sa moitié a de la désolation.

Par contre, elles sont unanimes sur un sujet : si Legolas me fait du mal, il mourra sans tarder. Je n'ose leur dire qu'il y a plus de chances que ce soit moi qui le blesse, quoique involontairement.

Soudain, un coup frappé à la porte ramène le silence dans le **talan**.

Je soupire et, poussant un grognement énervé, descend de mon pouf et ouvre vivement la porte.

Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête que je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de Legolas. Il est là, beauté éthérée dans l'infini de ma mémoire, vêtu de blanc d'argent, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant librement sur ses épaules et son front ceint d'un diadème d'argent.

Je me perd un instant dans ses yeux scintillants, avant de sursauter avec lui quand mes traîtresses d'amies se mettent à pouffer dans mon dos.

Cela semble le réveiller, car voyant de plus que je ne compte pas parler (_pas ma faute s'il est si beau XD_), il commence d'une voix calme, le visage impassible et l'air sûr de lui :

- Je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière au bal de ce soir. Enfin, de tout à l'heure, termine-t-il, moqueur.

Et moi, au lieu de répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, je reste là à le fixer sans bouger. Ce n'est que lorsque le rire des filles s'intensifie que je me secoue enfin, et bégaie lamentablement :

- Euh… Oui… bien sûr… avec plaisir…

_C'est bien ma fille, continue comme ça et toutes ses illusions concernant ta santé mentale vont s'envoler ! _

- Pas ma faute si tu m'éblouis, je marmonne, dégoûtée de moi-même, avant de me rendre compte de ce que je dis.

_Putain, c'est bien mon jour… Tu es finie ma vieille, irrécupérable…_

Ses yeux pétillent et, voyant que je m'apprête à battre en retraite, morte de honte, il m'enferme dans l'étau de ses bras, un sourire paresseux étirant ses lèvres admirables.

Mortifiée, j'enfouis mon visage cramoisi dans ses cheveux tandis que mes amies se bidonnent maintenant derrière nous. Il relève mon menton dans ses mains en coupe et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres boudeuses. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il se met à m'embrasser sur tout le visage, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il mordille malicieusement la pointe que je répond enfin à ses douces tortures.

Le silence s'est enfin fait dans mon talan, et je prend plutôt cela comme un mauvais pressentiment les connaissant.

Mais pour le moment, je suis trop occupée à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant qui requiert toute mon attention.

* * *

**(1)** Littéralement, **tindomerel** signifie "fille du crépuscule", tout comme **tinùviel** veut dire "demoiselle du crépuscule" _**=) minute culturelle XD**_


	12. Révélations

_**NDA :**** Je suis vraiment super désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, surtout que ce chapitre est écrit depuis des semaines X(**_

**_Bon, en même temps, c'est un des chaps les plus importants car vous allez enfin connaître la vérité sur Alana. Dans le prochain, discussion Haldir VS Alana. Ca va chauffer ..._**

**_Merci aux reviewers, et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs._**

**_Gros Bisous _**

**_Manon ^^_**

**_PS : j'ai modifié le chapitre précédent (passage sur les Neuf)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : Révélations

**POV Legolas **

Je les regarde partir, le cœur serré par un inexplicable mauvais pressentiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, je soupire de découragement et sors à mon tour de l'eau.

J'enroule autours de mes hanches une épaisse serviette blanche, puis m'assied au pied d'une étrange statue. Elle représente une magnifique femme à demi nue, la partie inférieure de son corps dissimulée dans un court drapé ciselé dans du marbre blanc. Elle tient dans sa main tendue vers le ciel une flamme d'ambre, son autre main serrée contre son cœur dans un geste de désespoir et de supplication évident. Son front est ceint de gemmes étincelantes et ses yeux sont de cristal miroitant, tandis que ses cheveux, laissés flottant dans son dos dénudé, semblent fait de l'argent le plus pur. Un détail me frappe alors : une larme unique vient de rouler le long de sa joue et tombe sur le socle de marbre. Sur celui-ci est gravé un unique mot : « **Credo **». Je ne parviens à le traduire dans aucune des langues que je connais. Je me lève alors et regarde de l'autre côté de la statue. On dirait que sur ses reins a été tatoué à l'argent une sorte de V stylisé, dont les branches se prolonge autour de sa taille et ne s'arrêtent qu'au sud de son nombril pour former deux élégantes volutes.

Lassé des énigmes, je me rassied et me tourne vers le bassin vaporeux et laisse mon esprit divaguer vers celle qui occupe désormais toutes mes pensées. Alana. Au début, je pensais n'être attiré par elle qu'à cause de sa beauté éblouissante, mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Tout mon être semble tendu tout entier vers elle. Et une partie tout particulièrement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Toujours est-il que chacun de ses gestes me retourne le cœur, lequel ne semble plus fait que pour battre en rythme avec le sien. Je ne peux plus imaginer la vie sans elle, chacune de ses larmes est autant de dagues qui transpercent mon cœur, chacun de ses sourires un rayon de soleil qui éclaire mon âme, chacun de ses regard un éclat d'espérance.

Pourtant, je ne puis malgré tout croire à son amour pour moi.

Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je n'entend même pas le nain s'approcher. Ce n'est que quand il prend la parole de sa voix rude et rocailleuse que je relève la tête avec mauvaise humeur :

- Legolas, j'espère que vous ne vous tracassez tout de même pas à cause d'Alana.

- Je vous interdis de lui manquer de respect ainsi !

- Loin de moi cette idée : je suis un des premiers à l'estimer pour ce qu'elle est. Je voulais dire par là qu'il évident pour tout le monde –sauf pour vous manifestement- qu'elle partage vos sentiments. Elle a juste un peu de mal à s'en rendre compte elle aussi.

- Vous en semblez si convaincu que je ne demande qu'à vous croire.

- Et vous avez raison. Si vous acceptez mon humble avis, il me paraît judicieux de l'inviter au bal de ce soir par exemple.

Je ne répond pas, et après une tape amicale sur l'épaule, il repart vers nos **telain**.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, mais toujours est-il que lorsque je me lève enfin, la Soleil commence à se brouiller au dessus des **mellyrn **d'argent.

Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers le **talan **que je partage avec Gimli, fils de Gloin et Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

Manifestement, le premier a parlé avec le dernier, car celui-ci me lance un regard compatissant et lance d'une voix impassible :

- Ainsi, les maîtres nains sont plus intuitifs que vous ne le pensiez, **nîn elvellon**.

J'acquiesce en souriant et remercie Gimli du regard.

Puis mon ami m'entraîne vers mon lit, sur lequel sont étendus des chausses blanches, une tunique blanc et argent et une paire de bottes grises :

- C'est un présent d'une certaine Cathyalie, une amie d'Alana.

Je remarque alors qu'il est lui-même vêtu de chausses et de bottes noires et d'une tunique elfique vermeille brodée de mordoré. Sur ses cheveux lâchés repose un rubis étincelant ceint d'un cercle d'or. Sur son torse pend l'Etoile du Soir, qui scintille de milles feux sous la lumière tamisée.

Lorsque je me suis changé et que j'ai défait mes cheveux, je ressort du **talan **et dirige mes pas vers l'endroit où je pense trouver Alana. Ce n'est qu'après bien des détours que je parviens enfin chez elle.

Je remarque alors que la poignée de la porte ressemble étrangement au V sur la statue de tout à l'heure.

Je chasse cette pensée de ma tête et toque au battant, pestant intérieurement contre la présence d'une foule d'**ellyth** à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, le silence se fait et quelqu'un pousse un soupir agacé, avant de se lever et de traîner les pieds jusqu'à la porte.

Ça commence bien, c'est Alana l'énervée…

Je suis stupéfait de la voir aussi belle. Elle n'a ni la beauté sombre d'Arwen Undomiel, ni celle, éclatante, de la Dame de Lumière, et pourtant elle me semble désormais la plus belle créature de mon univers.

Quand j'entends les gloussements des amies d'Alana, je sors de ma contemplation et reprend le timbre froid et impassible ciselé jusqu'à la perfection lors de mon enfance avec le sévère Seigneur de la Forêt Noire, mon père Thranduil :

- Je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière au bal de ce soir. Enfin, de tout à l'heure, je termine en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel derrière moi.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, et je crains un instant son refus. Puis elle balbutie, hésitante :

- Euh… Oui… bien sûr… avec plaisir…

Je lui offre un grand sourire en réponse aux ricanements de ses soi-disant copines.

- Pas ma faute si tu m'éblouis, marmonne-t-elle, avant de se taire soudainement, manifestement stupéfaite d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

Voyant qu'elle s'apprête à battre en retraite, morte de honte, je l'enferme dans l'étau de mes bras, amusé de voir que cette **elleth**, si impitoyable sur le champ de bataille, bégaye comme une gamine quand on l'invite à danser.

Au bout de quelques baisers, elle s'avoue vaincue et m'embrasse à son tour avec fougue.

Les rires se sont tus dans le **talan**, et devançant les commentaires railleurs qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver, j'interromps à regret le baiser et l'entraîne vers le lieu de la fête.

Il s'agit d'une sorte de salle à ciel ouvert, dont les murs seraient formés par les troncs espacés de **mellyrn **d'argent. Entre eux sont tendues les armoiries de chacun des membres de la Communauté : l'arbre du Gondor pour Aragorn, les armes des Intendants pour Boromir, celles des différents familles de hobbits pour les Semi-Hommes, le marteau entourés des étoiles d'or des familles naines pour Gimli, la feuille vert d'argent de la Forêt Noire pour moi-même et, chose étrange, le V d'argent (encore ?) sur fond blanc, manifestement pour Alana.

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger qu'elle m'entraîne en riant sur la piste où valsent déjà Galadriel et Celeborn, ainsi que quelques autres couples.

Bien vite cependant, les deux Souverains s'arrêtent de danser et vont s'asseoir sous un dais immaculé tendu à leur attention, et nous observent en souriant, indulgents.

Soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Alana s'immobilise au centre de la piste. Sa peau, et même ses lèvres, deviennent d'une pâleur crayeuse, ses yeux s'écarquillent et fixent quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir, et ses membres semblent figés dans un mouvement convulsif.

Je m'apprête à appeler la Dame de Lumière lorsqu'une **elleth** ressemblant davantage à une sombre vampire qu'à une elfe se précipite vers elle au moment où elle va tomber et la soutient dans ses bras avec fermeté. D'un geste, elle me fait signe de me taire, puis se penche sur Alana. Celle-ci semble reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, et ses paupières battent rapidement tandis que ses joues reprennent progressivement toutes leurs couleurs.

Elle se redresse vivement, ne semblant pas du tout affectée par cet instant d'égarement, et lance un pauvre sourire à l'étrange **elleth** :

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu. Tu l'as vu toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, semblant se raviser, elle se tourne vers moi et explique :

- Je te présente Selena, une amie. Elle ne parle pas, mais elle lit dans les pensées.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, la jeune fille (Selena donc), prend la parole d'une voix douce quoiqu'un peu rauque :

- J'ai vu, et j'espère que cela se produira. Dis-lui : il comprendra. Il y a bien trop longtemps que tu n'espères plus. J'ai dis : le jour où l'_**Ultima Sacerdos**_ ne vivra plus que pour mourir, alors la déesse nous abandonnera et les Peuples Libres seront perdus.

Puis elle se détourne et disparaît dans la foule.

J'adresse un regard incrédule à Alana :

- Cette fille est complètement frappée ?!

- Elle se drogue.

- Euh… C'est à dire ?

Mon amie éclate de rire et répond :

- Laisse tomber, je rigole. C'est pour plus tard. Un bien grand mal si tu veux mon avis… (_**NDA**__** : je ne cautionne absolument pas les drogues, cigarettes et autres shoot en tout genre. Préfère préciser. Je suis tarée mais pas shootée. Du moins pas encore XS**_)

Puis elle reprend son sérieux et déclare d'une voix grave :

- Suis-moi. Nous devons parler…

Elle me prend par le coude et me traîne à sa suite hors de Caras Galadhon.

Voyant qu'elle ne parle pas, je ravale les questions que j'ai à la bouche et me contente de la suivre.

Nous ne nous arrêtons qu'à notre arrivée dans une petite clairière cernée d'épais buissons épineux. La lune y pénètre par une trouée du feuillage et illumine d'une obscure clarté son centre.

Alana s'assoit sous le rayon lunaire et replie ses jambes sous elle.

Ses cheveux forment comme un écran impénétrable entre elle et moi car elle a baissé la tête et défait son chignon.

Je peux presque voir d'où je suis ses épaules trembler imperceptiblement.

Comme elle ne fait aucun geste, je m'approche d'elle mais m'arrête à une distance respectable. Je ne veux pas briser la distance qu'elle a instauré –consciemment ou non- entre nous.

Au moment où je vais poser une question, elle prend la parole d'une voix basse et retenue, comme si elle se forçait à parler :

- J'ai été choisie dès ma naissance par la déesse elle-même, désignée comme les Neuf par un V tatoué à l'argent sur mes reins. J'ai grandi sans connaître mes parents. D'ailleurs, en ai-je réellement ? Toujours est-il que j'ai été élevée par le peuple de Lorien tout entier : on m'a apprit les arts de la guerre, la chasse, la musique et le chant, la peinture, la poésie, l'histoire, la géographie, la politique, l'éloquence, la botanique, les mathématiques, l'astronomie, la diplomatie, la couture, les langues, la littérature : bref, tout. Depuis ma naissance, je ne vis que pour l'ultime instant.

Je l'interromps à regret :

- Mais Lany, quelle est cette déesse dont tu parles, qui sont ces Neuf et quel est ton rôle dans tout cela.

- Attends, tu vas comprendre.

On dirait qu'elle étouffe un sanglot, mais elle se reprend aussitôt :

- Les Neuf, comme nous les appelons, représentent en fait les neuf muses de l'Antiquité. Ainsi, Galadriel est assimilée à Calliope (la première de toutes, la poésie épique), Arwen à Clio (l'histoire), Kirá à Thalie (la comédie), Dyllawn à Polhymnie (la pantomime), Selena à Melpomène (la tragédie), Irína à Euterpe (la flûte), Cathyalie à Terpsichore (la poésie légère et la danse), Swan à Erato (la lyrique chorale) et Athénaë à Uranie (l'astronomie).

»Tout cela te semble sûrement incompréhensible, mais sache que j'ai reçu des Valar le don de vision présent chez tous ceux de notre race, mais avec une portée beaucoup plus étendue. Mais je ne connais pas tout non plus : le futur change en fonction de nos choix. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure avec moi l'ultime jour, mais si tu changeais d'avis, alors notre avenir changerait ainsi.

» Le but de l'_**Ultima Sacerdos **_(c'est à dire moi) est d'invoquer (aidée et secondée, donc, par les Neuf) une ultime fois la déesse, dans l'espoir qu'elle vienne en aide aux Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu.

» Je parle de la déesse Vesta ; future divinité romaine du foyer, protectrice de la maison et du feu sacré. Elle est à la fois la dernière et la première, car elle est le tout, comme un cycle éternel que rien n'enraye jamais. Elle est la Mère des Peuples Libres, et son rôle est, du moins nous l'espérons tous, de protéger ses enfants du Chaos lors de l'ultime incantation, le sacrifice de la _**Dernière Prêtresse**_.

Elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, puis produit un son inarticulé avant de s'affaisser sur elle-même.

Je me lève d'un bond lorsque je vois avec horreur ses larmes d'argent tomber sur ses mains graciles. Je la prend dans mes bras et la serre contre moi avec force, m'efforçant de montrer plus de confiance que je n'en possède. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et enfouit son nez dans mon cou.

_Pauvre petite créature blessée par la vie ! Elle ne sait pas où aller et pourtant elle avance, décimant amis et ennemis sur son passage, dissimulant toutes ses émotions sous un masque de froide assurance et de bravade effrontée. _

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la rassurer. Même si elle n'en a rien dit, il paraît évident que le sacrifice dont elle parle se signera par sa mort, et ça, je ne peut l'accepter. Je ne sais pas encore comment je ferais, mais j'empêcherais cette tragédie de se produire.


	13. NOTE AUX LECTEURS

_**Note aux lecteurs :**_

_Coucou !! _

Alors voilà, je voulais faire une sorte de petit sondage car je suis en train de finir le chapitre 13 et c'est important de décider maintenant :

**Qui, de Legolas, Haldir ou Aragorn (ou quelqu'un d'autre pourquoi pas), voulez-vous que soit le "compagnon" d'Alana ?**

J'espère une réponse rapide pour pouvoir vite poster.

Gros bisous

Manon ^^

PS : je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas besoin d'une Beta, alors si quelqu'un veut assumer cette tache, qu'il review aussitôt pour me le dire...


	14. Le vieux saule

**NDA = ****Coucou !! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre enfin terminé, et le 14ème presque fini : je ne vous abandonne pas !!**

**Merci à toutes les revieweuses (quel mot très français n'est-ce pas ?!), notamment aux non-inscrites :**

**seraphita : moi aussi je suis en plein dilemme, je ne sais toujours pas qui sera l'heureux élu XD Bisous**

**luad : moi non plus je ne suis pas logique, mais même si j'adore Haldir, c'est quand même une Legoromance, alors je sais paaaas (au secours aidez-moi !!)**

**amayl : au moins c'est clair ^^**

**Eléonore : merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, gros bisous**

**misskipiz : le problème c'est que moi aussi j'hésite ...**

**Je posterais bientôt, et j'ai même un petit concours pour vous :**

**Celle (ou celui on peut rêver) qui postera la plus belle review, et pas forcément la plus gentille, aura un rôle dans cette fic !! N'oubliez pas alors de vous trouver un nom et une description physique à la fin de votre review ^^**

**Bisous et bonne chance...**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Le vieux saule

Les jours passèrent, calmes et paisibles, et avec eux s'approcha la date fatidique du solstice d'été.

Legolas ne m'avait plus reparlé de mes révélations dans la forêt, mais je savais que cela le travaillait et que bientôt, il comprendrait.

En attendant, aujourd'hui je me dirige vers un **talan **où j'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance : celui où habite mon cher Haldir.

À peine ai-je gravi quelques degrés de l'escalier que le visage familier de mon ami apparaît à l'envers devant moi :

- Voyez-vous ça : Mademoiselle bouge enfin son royal derrière pour venir saluer son pauvre serviteur qui dépérit d'attendre une œillade de sa dame?

J'éclate de rire, ce qui manifestement ne lui plaît pas parce qu'il saute par terre et se plante devant moi :

- Vraiment, je suis sérieux : on ne se voit pas pendant des mois et tu ne refais surface que quand la sangsue part se promener !

- Euh … La "sangsue" ?

- Oui, enfin le bellâtre arrogant quoi…

- C'est ainsi que tu appelles Legolas?

Il prend un air de gamin pris en faute et se mord la joue :

- Ben faut dire que depuis qu'il est là, on n'a pas eu deux minutes pour parler…

- Ah, si je comprends bien, en fait tu es juste jaloux! je réplique, malicieuse.

Il fronce les sourcils dans une mimique comique, puis soupire d'un air tragique :

- Pfff, d'accord, tu as gagné. Que puis-je faire pour vous, gente dame?

Je l'observe quelques secondes, et nous nous mettons tous les deux à pouffer.

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite dans la forêt. Nous nous arrêtons, essoufflés, dans un endroit très familier : un immense saule pleureur dont les branches forment un épais rideau qui dissimule notre "cache" depuis que nous avons l'âge de marcher.

Je reste silencieuse un moment, laissant les souvenirs affluer dans mon esprit. Que de bons moments ici!

Que d'instants marquant aussi…

_**Début du Flash Back**_

_Elladan, Elrohir et Haldir courent en riant devant moi, et je suis toute essoufflée à essayer de les attraper ainsi._

_Nous devons avoir environ vingt ans, peut-être moins._

_Soudain, mes trois amis s'arrêtent : je viens de tomber par terre et mon genou saigne. Ils se ruent vers moi et d'un geste – quoiqu'encore mal assuré -, Elrohir soigne ma plaie. Je n'ai pas mal, ni rien, et pourtant ils ont un air sérieux et me regarde avec colère. Une colère qui n'est pas dirigée contre moi, comme je m'en rends compte lorsqu'Elladan prend la parole d'une voix douce :_

_- Aly, je te jure que je serai toujours là pour toi. Plus jamais tu ne souffriras, du moins par ma faute. Je te le jure sur ma vie._

_Franchement, ils font tout un foin parce que je me suis blessée au genou, c'est un peu ridicule. Je vais répliquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une écorchure, mais son frère et son ami acquiescent gravement avec lui. Alors, je me tais et je leur fais un grand sourire._

_Je suis si jeune à l'époque! Et même si les deux fils d'Elrond sont un peu plus âgés, nous ne prenons pas encore toute la mesure de la vie et nous reprenons notre jeu, insouciants._

_Pourtant, après cet événement, ils ont toujours pris soin de moi avec plus encore d'attention que par le passé._

_Avec l'âge, nous avons tout expérimenté ensemble. Enfin, pour être honnête, ma vision de l'amour s'est quand même limitée aux rares, mais fougueux baisers que nous échangions tous les quatre dans notre planque du grand saule, aux innocents jeux amoureux auxquels nous nous livrions, et aussi à mes lectures curieuses dans les vieux romans à l'eau de rose de Cathyalie!_

_Pourtant, entre leurs bras aimants, l'avenir me semblait alors radieux et simple. Quelle innocente j'étais!_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je sors de mes pensées en sursautant quand Haldir pose une main douce mais ferme sur mon épaule.

- Ne te torture pas le cerveau à propos du passé, et tourne-toi plutôt vers le futur.

J'acquiesce en souriant. Brave Haldir, toujours là pour moi!

D'un signe de tête, il me fait signe de le suivre entre les branches caressantes du saule. Dans l'ombre fraîche et reposante, l'elanor et la niphredil ont poussé, formant un épais tapis d'or et d'argent sur le sol autour des racines.

Je m'assieds sur l'une d'elles, et mon ami me désigne du doigt le tronc derrière moi : dans l'écorce a été gravé un message -à ma plus grande horreur, car ce jour-là nous avions trop bus - : **Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir et Alana : pour toujours, jusqu'à la Mer et Valinor.**

- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu les fils d'Elrond, Aly.

Je sursaute de nouveau en entendant mon surnom d'enfance, puis réponds en riant :

- Alors, j'ai plus de chance que toi : je les ai aperçus lors de mon séjour à Fondcombe, bien qu'ils soient vite repartis pour rejoindre les Rôdeurs, les derniers des Dúnedains. Heureusement que je suis là pour toi!

Il réplique d'une voix malicieuse :

- Et si je te montrais combien tu m'as manquée, petite Lany?

Avant de se jeter sur moi pour nous faire rouler par terre sur les délicates fleurs (_paix à leur âme, Amen_), et de déposer une multitude de petits baisers sur toute la peau qu'il peut atteindre. Je me joins à lui dans cette sorte de jeu amoureux, même s'il est clair pour moi, et j'espère pour lui aussi, que je ne compte pas m'offrir à lui.

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors que nos vêtements froissés et nos cheveux emmêlés témoignent d'une activité intense, je demande, la bouche contre son cou :

- Ne te décideras-tu jamais à prendre une épouse ? Tu es un bon parti, et je connais beaucoup de jeunes elfes qui rêvent de toi chaque nuit ! Et si je peux me permettre, il me semble que certaines des Neuf ne sont pas indifférentes à ton charme légendaire…

Il attend un peu avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :

- Aly, j'aime déjà quelqu'un, et ce depuis longtemps.

- Bah alors dis-lui gros bêta ! Qu'attends-tu? J'aimerais vraiment assister à ton mariage avant de vous quitter.

- … C'est que celle que j'aime ne partage pas mes sentiments, et que je ne pourrai jamais en aimer une autre.

Voyant que je vais insister, il me fait signe que la discussion est close et reprend d'un ton plus léger :

- Pour que tu laisses seul quelques heures la sangsue, tu dois avoir quelque chose de vraiment important à me demander, je me trompe?

Je le fusille du regard pour bien lui montrer que je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, mais réponds d'une voix préoccupée :

- À vrai dire, c'est justement à propos de Legolas…

- Douce Elbereth! Tu viens enfin de découvrir que ce n'est qu'un bellâtre sans cervelle, mais tu ne sais pas comment le quitter? Je suis tout prêt à t'aider…

- Espèce d'idiot! Non, en fait, je voulais juste savoir un truc : comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux?

- Ah, tu as enfin découvert que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, et c'est une manière détournée de m'avouer ton amour pour moi ?

Devant mon regard furibond, il reprend son sérieux et déclare :

- Ok, parlons d'amour chérie.

J'attends patiemment qu'il continue, ce qu'il fait en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Mais enfin Aly, as-tu besoin de me demander ça à moi? Je croyais que ma réputation n'était plus à faire… Enfin. Bien que je ne m'y connaisse pas très bien, je dirais que le jour où tu te rendras compte que tu ne peux plus te passer de lui, que tu n'imagines pas la vie sans lui, que tu mourrais pour lui, qu'il est ton Unique alors, je pense qu'on pourra dire que tu l'aimes vraiment.

Il fait une pause et me regarde, songeur :

- Vraiment mon cœur, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'après avoir passé quelques semaines avec un elfe sylvestre, tu puisses dire qu'il est et qu'il sera ton Unique ? Surtout avec les conséquences qu'on sait qu'il y aura le jour où vous ferez l'amour ensemble. Quand bien même tu serais sûre, lui ferais-tu comme dernier présent la douleur de la culpabilité?

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe : je n'avais pas vu la situation de ce point de vue là.

- De toute façon Haldir, nous sommes allés trop loin. Il souffrira de toute façon, et même si cela me désole, que puis-je y faire désormais ? Autant lui offrir ma virginité dans ce cas…

J'arrête de parler, car mon ami a pris une expression stupéfaite. Comme il reste figé à me fixer avec hébétude, je reprends, légèrement agacée :

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il Haldir?

Il semble se secouer et demande d'une voix blanche :

- Tu veux dire que tu es encore pure?

Je sens mes joues s'embraser en comprenant ce qu'il veut dire et m'efforçant de prendre une voix assurée, je réponds :

- Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit justement du principe du Grand Serment.

- Je sais… Mais je pensais que cela ne s'appliquait qu'à ton Unique. Sinon j'aurais pris beaucoup plus de précautions pour ne pas risquer de m'emporter avec toi.

C'est à son tour de rougir en pensant à toutes les fois où il avait joué avec moi auparavant.

Je le rassure, moqueuse :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas des conséquences, car j'ai heureusement plus de jugeote que toi.

Il me fusille du regard puis se jette sur moi en riant :

- Dans ce cas, puisque tu es encore pure, tu devrais t'entraîner pour la sangsue.

Je le repousse, horrifiée. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Et si je le décevais? Haldir a raison, je ne sais rien!

Haldir me regarde maintenant avec inquiétude :

- Qu'y a-t-il Aly?

Puis voyant que je ne réponds pas:

- Tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux tout me dire. Je comprendrais.

Cramoisie, je n'ose pas le regarder, mais je demande mortifiée :

- Haldir, tu as tout à fait raison : je ne sais rien du… sexe et de tout ça.

C'est à son tour de se figer et d'éviter mon regard.

- C'est non Alana.

- Mais tu es sûrement le mieux placé! S'il te plaît…

Je monte sur ses genoux et le fixe avec une moue suppliante.

Malgré ma gêne, le désir de plaire à Legolas est plus fort :

- Dis-moi au moins ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir d'après toi. Je t'en supplie…

Aussi raide qu'un manche à balai, il me lance un regard désapprobateur puis regarde derrière mon épaule, évitant autant que possible mon visage tendu vers lui.

- Et bien, je suppose que s'il est normalement constitué (ce dont je suis tout à fait prêt à douter), il devrait apprécier que tu le caresses et que tu… le prennes entre tes lèvres. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, marmonne-t-il.

- Merci, pas besoin de détailler ! je m'empresse de déclarer.

J'essaye de dissimuler la rougeur de mes joues et m'efforce de ne pas penser aux choses qu'il décrit. Malgré mon âge certain et les massacres auxquels j'ai participé, je ne peux empêcher une certaine pruderie de subsister en moi.

Haldir reporte finalement son regard sur moi :

- Tu sais, je suis plus apte à montrer qu'à décrire…

Puis de soupirer :

- Vraiment, ce gars-là ne mesure pas la chance qu'il a…

J'éclate de rire et réponds en susurrant dans son oreille :

- En attendant, je suis là !

Et de reprendre nos jeux sur l'herbe fraîche et les fleurs odorantes.


	15. Préparatifs et Retrouvailles

**NDA = un nouveau chap ! merci à Andréanne de l'avoir corrigé si rapidement (gros bisous (L)) et pour les autres, merci pour les reviews (le concours tient toujours)**

**gros bisous et à bientôt**

**manon^^**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Préparatifs et Retrouvailles

_[Puis de soupirer :_

_- Vraiment, ce gars-là ne mesure pas la chance qu'il a…_

_J'éclate de rire et répond en susurrant dans son oreille :_

_- En attendant, je suis là !_

_Et de reprendre nos jeux sur l'herbe fraîche et les fleurs odorantes.]_

Le jour tant attendu et redouté à la fois est finalement arrivé. Celui de notre anniversaire à Legolas et moi (milles ans déjà =D), mais aussi celui de notre hypothétique première fois ensemble.

Une fête en petit comité a été organisée par Celeborn et Galadriel, qui nous prêtent même la salle de Vesta pour l'occasion. Celle-ci se situe juste à côté des bains et est décorée entièrement de blanc, de parme, de cristal et d'argent, ainsi que d'une grande et somptueuse statue de marbre de la déesse (_**NDA : description au chapitre 12 pour les méchantes qui n'auraient pas suivi**_).

N'ont été invités que nos proches amis : les membres de la Communauté, Haldir, Oraphïn, Rúmil, Kirá, Dyllawn, Selena, Irína, Cathyalie, Swan, Athénaë, Brisí, et évidemment les Seigneurs des Galadhrim.

En ce moment, les filles s'empressent autour de moi, se bousculant et se disputant à qui mieux mieux. Moi qui croyais avoir touché le fond avec Brisí, je ne connaissais pas encore l'horreur des Neuf réunies (enfin, hormis Arwen, restée hélas en Imladris, et Galadriel qui se prépare elle-même dans son _talan_) !

Elles ont chacune dénoué et entremêlé de rubans colorés leurs cheveux, ainsi que revêtu la même robe bustier assez courte et moulante (que je trouve pour ma part à la limite de la décence), quoique dans des teintes différentes : vert émeraude assorti à ses yeux pour Kirá, bleu turquoise pour Dyllawn, rouge rubis pour Selena, bouton d'or pour Irína, violet profond pour Cathyalie, vert amande pour Swan, bleu nuit pour Athénaë et toujours du rose framboise pour Brisí.

C'est assez bizarre, on dirait qu'elles ont toutes revêtu un uniforme, et quand je leur ai posé la question toute à l'heure, elles se sont moquées de moi.

Selena ne m'a pas reparlé depuis le soir dernier, et je ne lui en ai pas reparlé. Si elle parvient petit à petit à repousser le blocage survenu en Isengard, je suis tout à fait prête à l'aider.

Après ce qui me paraît être une éternité, les filles s'écartent enfin pour me permettre de jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet.

Une fois encore, et comme à chaque soirée "officielle ", le résultat est magnifique.

Elles ont cette fois laissé mes brunes ondulations flotter sur mes épaules et cascader dans mon dos, mais ont relevé deux mèches au niveau de mes tempes pour les torsader et les accrocher au moyen de fines barrettes d'argent en forme de feuilles de _mallorne_.

Elles m'ont habillée d'une robe couleur crème (création unique de Cathyalie, tout comme les leurs) avec de fines bretelles qui s'attachent sur la nuque et une large ceinture de la même teinte, brodée de motifs fleuris en ivoire, qui affine la taille. La jupe est plus légère, moulante jusqu'aux genoux puis s'évasant jusqu'aux chevilles. Elles m'ont chaussée de chaussures assorties, plates à bouts ronds et ornées d'un petit nœud devant (_**NDA : des ballerines quoi ^^**_).

Cette fois-ci je ne suis pas maquillée, mais une longue tige d'argent ornée de fleurs de niphredil et d'elanor entremêlées serpente du bas de mon épaule à mon coude et le pendentif de Vesta repose au creux de mon décolleté (qui est d'ailleurs un peu trop osé à mon goût).

La voix de Dyllawn me tire de mes pensées :

- Alors?

- Alors c'est parfait, comme d'habitude!

Je les embrasse une par une pour les remercier, puis reprends :

- Vous êtes sublimes vous aussi…

À ce moment-là, une voix douce demande sur le seuil de la chambre :

- Puis-je entrer _neth brennil _**(****1****)**?

- Bien sûr ma Dame.

Le silence s'est fait : la Dame de Lumière paraît devant nous, revêtue de la même robe que mes amies, mais d'un blanc éclatant, quoique descendant jusqu'à ses pieds (**bah oui, une reine de plusieurs millénaires, ça ne se fringue pas comme une jeune fille de quelques centaines d'années**).

Hormis une certaine gêne au début, nous nous retrouvons bientôt à plaisanter tous ensemble, comme aux premiers temps de notre amitié. Galadriel semble tout à coup beaucoup plus jeune, plus détendue aussi.

Le fait qu'elle vienne d'elle-même passer un peu de temps avec nous malgré ses nombreuses obligations me touche en fait plus que n'importe lequel des présents qu'elle pourrait me faire. Lors de notre éducation, aux filles et à moi, elle avait été comme une grande sœur pour nous ; pour reprendre des distances après quelques centaines d'années, se comportant avec nous comme une mère ou une parente aimante et attentionnée, mais en étant toutefois un peu distante.

Peu de gens le savent, mais la Dame des Galadhrim possède une sorte de double caractère : sérieux, sage et posé d'un côté, et joyeux, malicieux et enfantin de l'autre.

Ainsi, même si son rang instaure une certaine distance entre nous, elle sait plaisanter et bavarder avec nous grâce à son humour si particulier.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, un tout jeune elfe aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux verts toque timidement à la porte, et sans me regarder, déballe d'une traite :

_- Mes Dames, vos invités sont arrivés, et conformément à vos souhaits, je les ai installés dans leurs telain respectifs_

_- Merci Aëlin._

Il cherche alors mon regard et me lance un sourire d'excuse, puis il disparaît comme un courant d'air.

- Nous attendons du monde?

Les filles se regardent, gênées, et marmonnent une vague explication avant de me quitter à leur tour. Seule reste avec moi la Dame de Lumière.

Le silence s'installe, puis elle le brise de sa voix chantante :

_- Quelque chose te tracasse, anel Valinor en __**(**__**2**__**).**__ Si tu veux m'en parler, je serais ravie de t'aider…_

J'hésite quelques secondes, puis me lance, avec une impression de déjà-vu due à ma conversation avec Haldir :

_- Ma Dame, vous savez ce que je ressens pour Legolas, et ce qu'il éprouve pour moi. Ainsi, je le sais maintenant, je l'aime. Mais cela vaut-il la peine que je brise le Grand Serment si cela nous brise le cœur à tous les deux ? Non pas que je compte vivre longtemps après, mais lui ? Et comment savoir s'il est le bon, l'Unique ? _

_- Des choses sont faites pour être et d'autres non_, dit la Dame calmement. _Celles qui doivent être se feront d'elles-mêmes. _

_- Cela signifie-t-il que ce que je ressens n'est pas fait pour être?_ Demandai-je avec inquiétude.

_- Pas du tout Alana. Je dis que nous sommes attirés par ceux qui nous complètent, et il est futile d'y résister. Chacun de nous est déjà entier, néanmoins nous nous languissons tous de devenir plus entier, si cela a un sens pour toi. Nous cherchons à agrandir nos esprits pour contenir une plus grande joie et un plus grand sens de qui nous souhaitons être. C'est pourquoi nous tombons amoureux. C'est très différent d'une attraction physique, et pourtant s'en est une grande part__**.(**__**3**__**)**_

Je médite un moment sur le sens de ce qu'elle vient de dire, puis lui sourit avec reconnaissance :

_- Merci ma Dame pour vos sages paroles, je saurais m'en souvenir._

_- C'est toujours un réel plaisir de converser avec toi Alana._

Puis elle se lève avec grâce et lisse les pans de sa robe de ses deux mains, avant de se diriger vers la porte :

_- Une dernière chose avant que je ne te quitte : tu me parles de Legolas, mais as-tu songé à Haldir?_

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle disparaît à mes yeux.

J'attends quelques minutes avant de sortir à mon tour pour me détendre un peu avant le faste et l'inévitable fatigue de la fête à venir.

Il fait déjà presque nuit, et la Lune éclaire de ses pâles rayons la Cité alanguie, la baignant dans une mystérieuse lumière bleue d'argent.

Je me balade au hasard entre les _mellyrn_, adressant de brefs saluts aux elfes que je croise, préférant la solitude à la compagnie de mes semblables. C'est alors que mes oreilles sensibles frémissent au son d'une dispute proche.

Je m'approche discrètement, et surpris sans le vouloir les dernières phrases :

- Oui, les Hommes sont faibles et égoïstes, mais subsistent toujours en eux le courage et l'honneur. Mais pourquoi vous dire cela? Vous n'espérez même plus en votre peuple!

C'est la voix vibrante de Boromir, sourde et emplie de rage contenue.

Je sens l'air flotter près de moi et ai juste le temps de m'écarter avant qu'Aragorn ne passe devant moi, le visage fermé. Quand il m'aperçoit, le coin de sa bouche frémit, puis il reprend son masque de marbre.

Voyant qu'il va passer son chemin, je m'accroche à son bras et prend son menton dans ma paume, le forçant à me regarder. Ses mâchoires se contractent, et je pense qu'il va parler, mais il se détourne et disparaît dans l'obscurité, me dissuadant du regard de le suivre.

_- Nín elvellon…**(****4****)**_

Je contourne alors le tronc contre lequel j'étais appuyée et m'approche de Boromir, qui est de dos. Lorsque je pose ma main sur son épaule, il sursaute et, se retournant vivement, enserre mon cou de sa grande main et me soulève de terre, me coupant le souffle.

- Ouch!Putain ça fait un mal de chien XS

Dès qu'il s'aperçoit de son erreur, il se décompose et me fait redescendre immédiatement (**et du coup m'enfonce presque dans le sol avec sa force titanesque**) :

- Par les Anciens! Alana, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai réagi instinctivement!

Me frottant doucement la tempe, je bougonne d'une voix moqueuse :

- Ce n'est rien, on a tous besoin de taper dans quelqu'un de temps en temps. Ravie d'avoir pu te rendre ce service.

Il éclate de rire et me sert dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas trop m'étouffer entre ses bras d'acier :

- Tu es magnifique ce soir Alana. J'en connais plusieurs qui vont tomber par terre!

C'est moi qui brise notre étreinte fraternelle en le repoussant doucement :

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Boromir, n'est-ce pas? Si je peux t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le ferais. Il n'est pas bon que la Communauté soit ainsi fragilisée.

- … Je pense que nous avons autant de torts tous les deux, mais je ne comprends tout de même pas qu'il marque si peu d'estime à son propre peuple!

- Aragorn préfère être amère et réaliste plutôt que douceâtre et naïf, selon sa propre expression. Il sait qu'il sera difficile pour lui de remonter sur le trône de ses ancêtres et de sauver de la destruction un peuple qui n'a plus foi en rien. Mais il y arrivera, si telle est la volonté des Valar.

- Je comprends ton estime pour lui, et je regrette de m'être emporté contre lui. Tu as raison, il porte de bien lourds fardeaux sur ses épaules.

Il marque une pause, et ses yeux étincellent :

- Merci de m'avoir parlé. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi à présent.

- Je m'en souviendrais!

Puis je lui plaque une bise sur la bise et, crochetant une branche au-dessus de ma tête, reprend ma promenade en passant cette fois par les arbres.

C'est alors que je remarque un _talan_, un peu à l'écart des autres, d'où provient un éclat de rire bien connu. Je descends du _mallorne_ sur lequel je suis perchée et saute sur le balcon ouvert, m'apercevant trop tard de mon erreur : trois lames sont pointées sur ma gorge, pâles et mortelles.

Je fais un pas dans la pièce pour qu'ils puissent voir mon visage :

- Eh! Ce n'est que moi!

Aussitôt, toute menace cesse et je me retrouve entourée de trois elfes vêtus de noir venus des Royaumes du Nord : ma vieille amie Eressëa et ses deux apprentis Tindómerel et Aearon.

- Je vois que vous avez fait des progrès les enfants, j'ai presque failli avoir peur! Je me moque d'eux affectueusement.

Eressëa et moi échangeons un sourire complice, tandis que Tindómerel me fusille du regard en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son épaule en un geste dédaigneux. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle est contente de me revoir, tout comme Aearon.

Le jour et la nuit ces deux-là : elle, mince à l'extrême, souple, mais tendue et mortelle comme une corde d'arc, des yeux noirs comme la nuit bordés de deux rangées de cils épais, de fins cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent aux épaules, une bouche de bébé, une démarche féline, un caractère de cochon, une langue acérée, un goût étonnant pour le sang, la mort et la violence : la panthère de la nuit lui, une carrure d'athlète, une force de titan, des yeux d'un bleu délavé, de longs et épais cheveux blonds, un caractère réfléchi et posé, un grand sens de l'humour : le lion paresseux qui se dore au soleil avant de se jeter sur sa proie.

Des perles qu'elle nous a dénichées ma chère Eressëa !

Je m'approche d'elle et la serre silencieusement contre moi, savourant le plaisir de la revoir après tant d'années. Elle a été la compagne de mon apprentissage avec notre maître, le si redouté Thuringwethil, durant mon voyage dans le Nord. C'est une elfe noire, tout comme lui et Tindómerel, mais ses cheveux sont blancs comme neige et ses yeux contrastent par leur couleur sombre. Elle est très grande et pulpeuse et possède une maîtrise des armes comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Si elle est là pour aider notre quête, les orques n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Justement :

- Pourquoi avoir quitté vos cités nordistes pour la Lórien ? As-tu finalement décidé de prendre parti ou n'es-tu là que pour mon anniversaire ?

Aussitôt elle se détache de moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens :

- _Lúrë ahyar, ninya meldë __**(**__**5**__**)**_, et je tiens à prendre part à la Dernière Bataille quand elle commencera. Tindómerel et Aearon sont prêts, et j'ai de nombreuses raisons d'être fière d'eux, comme tu le verras bientôt. Ils méritent de se battre pour ce qu'ils pensent juste. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu ne pas venir te voir alors que nous allons peut-être tous mourir ? Bien que je ne sois pas à mon aise en ses bois, je suis heureuse de retrouver _Laurelindórenan __**(**__**6**__**) **_et ses nobles seigneurs.

- Tant mieux, je suis contente de vous revoir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-moi signe.

Alors Tindómerel, qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivée, me demande d'une voix sèche :

- À vrai dire Dame Alana, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me débarrassiez de ce louveteau exaspérant.

* * *

(1) Jeune demoiselle

(2) Fille de Valinor

(3) Ce passage est (très) fortement inspiré de la meilleure fic que je n'ai jamais lu, «La revanche d'Elanor », par Juliediane. Je vous la conseille vivement, c'est génial!

(4) Mon ami

(5) Les temps changent, mon amie (en quenya)

(6) mot à mot, pays de la vallée de l'or chantant, ancien nom du Bois Doré


End file.
